


Lost in Translation

by HobbitBraids



Series: Unspoken [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because some habits are hard to break, Bifur Is a Sweetheart, But only by the author, Even in his gruffness, F/M, He needs more love, I'm a sucker for his salt & pepper hair, Language Barrier, Misunderstandings and annoyance, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self indulgence, Some fawning over Fíli...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: Bifur is a moody toy company owner from Spain visiting London in views to expand his business. He does not speak English (for reasons explained later) and his interpreter has been ill since they arrived. This is why Bifur finds himself having to rely on a [mostly] unwilling employee of Erebor Marketing as his impromptu translator during meetings. They quickly learn that nothing ever goes according to plan, especially when the time comes to go their separate ways.*Rating might change depending on where I take this...





	1. For the love of... NOT TEA

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a big fan of modern AU's but this was itching for me to write it. I was rewatching the trilogy to get over finishing my other fic and this idea popped into my head. I know nearly nothing about how these type of businesses are run so forgive any inconsistencies... it is a means to an end ;).  
> ~Bifur is awesome and he needs more love. Enough said :)
> 
> *All bold text are the characters speaking in Spanish*  
> (Unfortunately I found that I had no patience to use the hover notes/floating boxes for the translations if I ever wanted to post anything)
> 
>  
> 
> The ever necessary disclaimer: All characters are the property of JRR Tolkien and/or Peter Jackson for the exception the OFC.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was 9:30am on Tuesday when Alassandra decided it was time. Her soul was craving a hot cocoa to keep herself whole for the rest of the long week. She had sworn off the beverage last Friday in order to get into some healthier habits (baby steps, you know?). Then Saturday night rolled around bringing their Annual Investor's Gala. By Monday morning the phone calls were pouring in and the PR nightmare was unleashed. Fíli was no help and getting on her last nerve. Thorin just took it in stride, well aware of what his youngest nephew was capable of when left unchecked. Of course, the original source of her borderline migraine was once again flirting with the new GD assistant without a care in the world.

That stunt at the Gala was too much, even by Kíli's standards. 

She rubbed her temples when the elevator dinged as it reached the lobby.

_You're almost there._

"This week needs to end," she mumbled stepping out to the hallway.

The usual quiet buzz of the lobby was replaced by a not so calm discussion between Sigrid, the young receptionist, and an imposing older gentleman with mussed salt and pepper hair. There was also a younger gentleman standing a few feet away, silently observing the exchange. As Alassandra got closer she noticed the faint scar on the left side of his forehead. Upon closer inspection, Sigrid seemed on the verge of a breakdown. People had to have a tough skin to deal with clients. Being a receptionist was not fun when it came to disgruntled clients, or anything else for that matter. Alassandra knew that from her early experience.

 ** _"Miss, how is it that there is no one who can help me?"_** the older gentleman huffed. It dawned on her what the problem was.

 _So much for my quiet cocoa,_ she thought.

 _ **"Excuse me sir,"**_ she went around the front desk to address him, polite smile and hand outstretched.  _ **"My name is Alassandra Romero, head of Public Relations for Erebor Makrketing. May I be of assistance?"**_

There was an audible sigh of relief from behind the counter.

His whole demeanor changed for a fraction of a second, taken aback. He rounded on Alassandra giving her hand a quick but firm shake. The slightly curious look that replaced his frown made him look younger instantly.

 ** _"Thank the Gods. My name is Bifur Moria from Ered Luin Toys. I'm here for a meeting with Mr. Thorin_** ** _Durin and wanted to confirm,"_** he fixed his navy blue suit jacket, bringing himself to his full height.  ** _"My interpreter is severely ill ever since we arrived in London last night. Unfortunately I understand English well but am unable to speak it."_**

 ** _"No need to worry,"_** she put on her best businesslike smile.  ** _"Give me a moment to verify your appointment with Mr. Durin."_**

He nodded as Alassandra walked between him and the front desk to get to the computer behind the counter.

"He's been trying to explain something about Mr. Durin but he speaks too fast and I have a very limited understanding in Spanish," Sigrid whispered to her before Bifur moved closer to the counter. "I forgot you spoke Spanish..."

"Don't worry about it," Alassandra smiled at Sigrid, trying to be somewhat reassuring, even under the scrutiny of Bifur's gaze and the lingering idea of a headache threatening to overtake her. A couple of clicks later and she finds what she needs.  ** _"Ah, here we go. Ered Luin Toys, 10:00am. Is that correct?"_** she asks looking at him above the rim of her glasses.

**_"That is correct, miss Romero."_ **

**_"I will have miss Bowman call Mr. Durin's office to make sure he's not delayed. Would you like some tea while we wait?"_** Seeing his brow furrow in annoyance once again she quickly amended her offer.  _ **"Perhaps coffee or a hot cocoa would be more to your taste?"**_

 _ **"That does sound better. After you,"**_ he replied.

"Sigrid, please call Thorin's office and see if he is still on schedule. Let them know Mr. Moria is here for their meeting. I will take him to get some coffee while he waits."

Going around the counter she rolled her eyes at Sigrid's amused look before turning to Bifur.

**_"This way, sir."_ **

Alassandra led him and his younger companion towards the quaint brewing station that was set up on the far corner of the lobby. There were some armchairs and a sofa with small tables scattered around. It was all half hidden behind a modern looking privacy screen. The tense silence that settled around them as they prepared their drinks was accentuated by the distant clicks Sigrid made as she typed.

 ** _"I'm glad there was hot cocoa,"_** he mused more to himself than anything as he settled in one of the armchairs.  ** _"I am certain the coffee wouldn't have been to my liking,"_** he added a little louder noticing Alassandra had chosen to sit across from him. She made a non committal hum restraining the urge to roll her eyes.

They sipped their drinks in silence.

 _I'm going to need at least two more of these,_ she thought avoiding eye contact with the serious businessman who was no doubt irritated by the mere pressence of air.

He cleared his throat. She smiled politely, deciding to make an effort at easing the awkward atmosphere. She could never resist talking for long.

 ** _"How long-"_** Alassandra began.

 ** _"Where are-"_** Bifur started at the same time. An involuntary mirthless chuckle escaped her lips making him quirk an eye.

 ** _"My apologies, miss Romero. Please continue,"_** he took another quick drink.

 ** _"Thank you,"_** she replied with a short nod.  ** _"I was just wondering what prompted you to start your toy company?"_** Now it was her turn to take a sip of her drink to ease the feeling of scrutiny under his stern gaze.

He hummed, mulling over the question nursing his cup. Before he could answer you both turned hearing footsteps approaching. Thorin Durin appeared around the divider his older nephew just a second behind.

"Mr. Moria," Thorin spoke, extending his hand. Bifur took another slow drink form his cup before setting it down on the little side table. He stood up, making a point of straightening his suit jacket once again before shaking Thorin's hand.

"Thorin Durin," he continued, visibly bristled at having to wait. 

"Fíli Vilson, head of marketing," Thorin's older nephew stepped forward flashing his boyish smile and shaking Bifur's hand in turn.

 _ **"Bifur Moria,"**_ he replied. Alassandra noticed his hesitance to continue.

"Mr. Durin," she stood up standing a small ways away from Bifur. "Mr. Moria's interpreter is indisposed for the foreseeable future. He understands English but does not speak it." When Thorin gave her an inquisitive look she continued. "He only speaks Spanish."

Understanding registered on both Thorin and Fíli's expressions.

"Maybe it would be best if the meeting was rescheduled?" she supplied, looking between Thorin and Bifur.

 _ **"Miss Romero I honestly don't know when my cousin will be in a suitable condition and we have a timeline for these negotiations,"**_ he paused, hesitating before adding,  ** _"Would it be possible that you could stand in and serve as my interpreter so as not to delay the process?"_**

It looked like it physically pained him to ask for a  _favor._ He appeared to be the sort of man that would growl out orders and people just did what they were told. He hadn't even introduced his companion. Lost in her assessment, Alassandra failed to notice Thorin and Fíli waiting expectantly.

"Mr. Moria says he's on a tight schedule with this endeavor and wanted to know if I would be willing to step in as his interpreter today since he doesn't know when his cousin will feel better," she said trying to conceal her reluctance.

_This was not what she needed._

"Well, I don't see any problem if Mr. Moria agrees. Good way to get things going."

Picking up her cup with a sigh, Alassandra nodded and followed the four men towards the elevator.

 

~

 

The meeting went just as expected when you have two stubborn businessmen trying to come to an agreement. At least with Fíli there she had someone to help her smooth over the rough moments so they could finally reach somewhat of a common ground. Alassandra was grateful to go hide in her office, ignoring the nine voicemails, the current call,  as well as people in general for the rest of the day. A knock on her door pushed that idea right out the window. 

"Yes?" she rubbed her temples.

Fíli popped his head in, annoying smirk on his face. 

"What do you need?" It came out a tad more resentful than intended.

"You practically ran from the meeting," he opened the door leaning on the frame.

She rolled her eyes.

"I guess I have my answer," he chuckled.

"Between the mess with your brother and having to endure that piss match excuse for a meeting..." she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You did admirably. You're just used to other types of negotiating," he said matter of factly earning a reproachful look from her. "Besides," and that familiar glint appeared in his eyes along with his mischievous smile. "Mr. Moria seemed quite taken by your...  _proficiency_ ," quirking an eyebrow to accentuate this last statement.

"Don't you have a project to work on ASAP?" taking a deep breath. "Leave."

"That's for next Monday. You'll probably have to be there too," he winked an disappeared out the door before she could respond.

 

 

By Thursday, damage control was well underway pertaining the Gala incident and Alassandra was taking it in stride. Another positive was that Fíli hadn't had time to pester her about the meeting. When it was time to go home she decided to get some take out from the café next to her apartment building. Alassandra was lucky to have found a place a short walk away from the office. Going in she noticed the frustration on the faces of the customers in queue. It was then she heard a familiar huff from the person ordering... or trying to order.

**_"Honestly..."_ **

_What are the odds?_

Against her better judgement, Alassandra went up to the counter and tapped Bifur on the shoulder.


	2. What are the odds indeed

Bifur took a deep breath as he turned. When he saw who had called his attention his unsavory retort died in his throat.

 ** _"May I be of assistance?"_** Alassandra supplied before he could properly address her.

 ** _"Yes,"_** he replied tartly.  _ **"Please,"**_ he added in a reluctantly softer tone.

"Hey 'Sandra," the dark haired young man behind the counter said. "Is he with you?"

"Hi, Ben. Um, not exactly," she said, ignoring the impatient huff Bifur let out. "But I can make it easier on all," she continued with a halfhearted smile before turning to Bifur.  ** _"_** ** _What would you like?"_**

 

After a few questions about the menu he settled on a soup and sandwich combination. He also insisted on getting her order which she begrudgingly accepted. Mostly as to not delay the other patrons further. Her original idea was to have a quiet bite in her appartment. How it had turned into sitting in awkward silence across from this moody individual was still somewhat of a mystery. She took a drink of water glancing at the counter to see if that would make the food arrive quicker. Feeling his eyes on her she willed herself to turn.

 ** _"Thank you,"_** Bifur looked as if he was internally chastising himself. 

Alassandra had never been one to revel in other's misery and what not, though it was entertaining to witness how such an imposing man dealt with being out of his element. She smiled at the thought.

 ** _"You're_** ** _welcome,"_ **  her smile widening when she noticed their food being brought over. _" **Thank y**_ ** _ou, um... for dinner."_**

 ** _"Everything seems to be in order,"_** he said looking over his meal and nodded. At his expectant look, Alassandra hummed in agreement.

The first few bites were greeted by silence. Bifur kept glancing over at her not quite sure how to begin a conversation... or contemplating if starting a conversation was in anyone's best interest. Alassandra, being a chatty person by nature, decided to make the best of the situation.

 _ **"So, uh, seems strange to find you here,"**_ she pauses.  _ **"Well, by yourself."**_ Awkward conversation starter but it'll have to do.

He just looked at her blankly, taking another bite.

 _ **"I mean, I don't know how far this is from where you're staying,"**_ she continues trying to elaborate.  ** _"Seeing how there is no-one else with you unlike when you came to your meeting..."_**

His expression is hard to read and she decides to give up letting her voice trail off. She takes another bite to keep from rambling on just to fill the silence.

 ** _"I decided to take a walk around the city,"_** he began, the statement more of an afterthought.  _ **"We're actually not that far from your offices. When I got here it seemed like as good a place as any to grab something to eat before heading back. I was tired of being cooped up working with a computer and a phone for two days straight."**_

_**"So you're dealing with everything from here. I thought maybe you'd have someone to take over in your stead."** _

At least now it sounded more like a conversation.

 _ **"I do. One of my associates is dealing with he day to day but apparently they still need my input on some matters,"**_ he sighed.  ** _"Even though everyone assured me they could handle things."_**

 _ **"I guess they want to run things by you, make sure it has you're actual approval being the owner and all,"**_ she supplied matter of factly after another bite.

 ** _"True,"_** he shrugged. The motion looked very out of place coming from him.  ** _"You know  now that I think about it we never did finish our original conversation..._** ** _Not a lot of people ask me about personal interests,"_** he continued, noticing Alassandra's quiet assessment of his statement probably trying to recall what he was referring to. _**"Most likely because they only speak to me when absolutely necessary."**_

She gives him a non committal nod.

_**"Why I started my toy company?"** _

_Ah, that conversation,_ she thought.

 ** _"I realize now that your inquiry must have been out of sheer politeness,"_** and he actually chuckled though a bit self deprecatingly.

 _ **"Well, perhaps it was at that moment,"**_ she admitted with a slight frown, _**"but now that you mention it, I'm actually curious.**_ **Especially** _ **if not a lot of people are privy to that information,"**_ she added with a hint of a smile. That earned her an actual smile from him, his weariness disappearing momentarily.

 

The conversation flowed easier from that point on. Not that Bifur was that much less abrasive as he spoke or Alassandra feeling entirely comfortable with the whole situation, but it was an interesting exchange that lasted for the rest of their entrée and carried over through desert and hot cocoa. He was still skeptical about the coffee, making that point very clear when she asked, not to mention tea.

He spoke about how his mother handmade dolls she sold at the market since he was very young and how that made him want to continue down that line. He was an only child who had lost his woodworker father during his late teenage years but not before he had learned the trade. Thus, that was the way he had started carving wooden toys for his mother to sell too. They got by well enough so he decided to go and study business to further his vision of creating something more. Alassandra later admitted to herself that she had enjoyed listening to him. He also shared with her how his younger cousin had a restaurant in town and that was what prompted him to expand here. His other cousin, the sick interpreter, had been the one to suggest it a couple of months ago and he had finally given in. It was rather interesting to see the change in Bifur's demeanor as he spoke about his family.

In turn, he asked her about where she was from, pointing out her hard  _American_ (rather than British) accent as well as her good Spanish, what had brought her to London and how she liked working at Erebor Marketing. All in all it turned out into a better evening that either of them had expected. Checking the time, Alassandra excused herself. Bifur, reverting to his stoic politeness, asked if she had far to go and if he could escort her. She respectfully declined managing some excuse about not wanting to inconvenience him further. She really did not feel comfortable disclosing the proximity of her apartment.

At the door they exchanged some pleasantry, going their separate ways after a graceless handshake. Stopping a couple of steps before the entrance to her building, Alassandra's curiosity gets the better of her. She turns, catching a glimpse of Bifur looking at her prompting him to wrap his coat tighter around himself and quickly walking in the opposite direction.

_What are the odds indeed._

 

* * *

 

Fridays were always slower unless there was an impending project or event. Fíli went down to the lobby for some tea and a break leaving Karl to fiddle with the finishing touches for Monday's presentation. He could go over it this afternoon.

"Are you still up for karaoke tonight with your brother?" Sigrid asks Fíli who was leaning on her counter.

"Sure, hopefully they'll have a better selection," he says a bit reluctant. "I didn't recognize half the songs they had last time."

"That's because you only listen to the 'classics'," she teased.

"Nothing wrong with that," he replied affronted. "This crap they make now is just noise."

"You are such an old man sometimes," she chuckled shaking her head.

As he opens his mouth to respond they hear the swish of the front doors opening and a courier walking towards them.

 

 ~

 

Three hours in and she was grateful that her only worry is deciding where to get lunch today. Thankfully the investors were satisfied with the explanation and multiple reassurances that another stunt like Saturday's would not happen again. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in."

"Hey you," Fíli poked his head in. "Got a minute?"

"Depends. What do you need?"

If not for the fact that he was easy on the eyes she wouldn't tolerate his random interruptions.

"Just have a delivery for you," he says, coming in holding the colorful bouquet of flowers.

"What? It's probably a mistake," incredulous look her face.

"Tsk, tsk. No mistake sweetie," winking as he set the flowers in front of her. "Mr. Moria wastes no time," waving the card just out of her reach.

"Unbelievable," she mutters under her breath not even trying to reach for the card. "Do you make it a habit of reading other peoples messages? Stop being a child," she added as he continued to taunt her.

"Just yours I suppose," his smile turning into a pout. "I couldn't read it, it's in Spanish," he finished handing her the card.

"How thoughtful of you," she deadpanned before turning to handwritten message on the card. Fíli sits down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, waiting eagerly.

 

_**'Miss Romero,** _

_**Your continued assistance is greatly appreciated. I**_ _**t was a pleasant conversation. Hopefully you enjoyed your evening as well.** _

_**Regards,** _

_**B. Moria'** _

 

"Well?" Fíli cut through your thoughts once again. Alassandra sighed a little annoyed.

"He wanted to thank me for my help on Monday and last night-" she realized her mistake as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

" _Last night?"_ He was practically bouncing on the chair. "What do you mean  _last night?_ "

Alassandra rolled her eyes. There was no taking it back. She resigned herself to explaining to him yesterday's chance encounter since he was not going to let it go until he found out or drove her crazy with his nagging... perhaps both.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I gather I'll see him at some point on Monday when he comes for your presentation."

Fíli took an exasperated breath. She smirked.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said frowning.

"Fíli, it was a coincidence. You're reading too much into things. I'll have to tell Sigrid to take it easy on all those sappy movies she makes you watch," she chuckled at his affronted expression. "What is this insistence on the subject?"

"Alassandra, we've known each other going on six years now, you're like a big sister ("Well, you certainly annoy me like a little brother," she said under her breath.) and I don't want you to miss out," he continued earnestly, ignoring her jab. "If it wasn't for you Sigrid and I wouldn't be together..."

"The only thing I did was tell you to suck it up and ask her out," another adorable pout from the younger man.

" _Anyway_ , you are a good person... not bad looking if I say so myself, you know with that whole sexy nerdy uptight lady kinda vibe--" he ducked as she threw a wad of paper at him.

"Please stop," shaking her head with a hint of a smile.

"Look who's being a child now," his turn to smirk, showing off those dimples.

"I thank you for your concern but, honestly, I'm fine. Your matchmaking skills are apalling at best in case you've forgotten all those times  you and Kíli have tried to set me up."

"But--"

"No. Not discussing my love life or lack there of any further. This is not happening, especially not with a man from another country... Drop it," she added when he made to retaliate. "I have to figure out lunch and _you_ have a presentation to finish.  _Go_."

Afrer the door closed behind a temporarily defeated Fíli she allowed herself to smile at the cheery flowers in front of her. It had been a nice gesture after all.


	3. Here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to posting this...
> 
> *Apparently I've developed an attachment to the use of little notes in my fics...

The weekend went by too fast for anyone's liking. Monday spirits were as you would expect and excessive amounts of caffeine were being brewed by the ever complaining masses since the early hours. Thorin had sent her an email first thing this morning about today's meeting with Bifur. The fact that she was half expecting to be called in made her somewhat irritated. Not with Thorin but with herself. 

'Good morning Alassandra,

Your morning has been cleared so that you can assist us once again in today's meeting with Mr. Moria. He stated that his interpreter has not fully recovered, asking if you would be available. Sigrid will let you know when he arrives so you can escort him up. The presentation will be in the third floor's conference room. We are scheduled to begin at 10:00 am.

 

Thorin Durin

CEO Erebor Marketing'

 

The flowers on the corner of her desk seemed to mock her. Glancing at the clock Alassandra saw it was 9:40am already and she sighed. As if sensing her slight frustration her phone beeped and Sigrid's voice came over the speaker.

"Alassandra, Mr. Moria just arrived."

The receptionist sounded way too cheery for a Monday morning. Fíli most likely blabbed about whatever he thinks is going on with Bifur during the weekend. It was a surprise Kíli hadn't said anything. Hopefully he won't. With one last look at the colorful bouquet she closed her door and heads for the elevators.

 

 

Next to the front desk Bifur is hardly listening to the words his cousin was whispering. Bofur was still not well enough to assist during the meeting but he had insisted on coming nevertheless. His cousin was the type who liked to be in the middle of things. Bifur had a feeling Bofur was here for more than just the meeting. After seeing the flower order on the computer screen (Bifur had forgotten to close the window, not that it was a secret but still) he had started asking questions. He had dropped the topic, but today he started up the inquiry once again when they had gotten in the car for the short ride.

 _ **No wonder he sounds worse, he's never quiet,**_ the older man thought.

The elevator dinged and all three of them looked up expectantly as Alassandra walked over.

"Morning Sigrid," she said with a half hearted smile in response to the receptionists barely concealed smirk.

"Not a problem."

Alassandra had to refrain from rolling her eyes at Sigrid's sing song tone.  _What is this, Junior high?_ She sighed inwardly.

 ** _"Miss Romero, good morning,"_** Bifur stepped forward extending his hand.

**_"Good morning Mr. Moria. I gather your stay in London is still agreeable."_ **

**_"It's fairing better with the passing days."_**

"Mr. Durin said the presentation would be in the third floor's conference room," Sigrid interjected after clearing her throat.

"Indeed," Alassandra said with a sigh. "Would you or Mister...?" She continued motioning to Bofur who stepped forward.

"Belegost. Bofur Belegost at your service," he said with a painfully hoarse whisper, taking off his unique hat. He followed the gesture with a quick bow and a big grin under his curious mustache.

"Alassandra Romero." He shook her hand enthusiastically.

"Yes, heard good things about you," grinning at Bifur who sighed.  ** _"Nice to meet you, miss."_**

 _ **"This is my cousin and interpreter,"**_ putting a hand on Bofur's shoulder so he would let go of her hand.

 ** _"Glad to meet you too, Mr. Belegost,"_** she couldn't help but return his smile albeit a bit uncertainly.

 _ **"Bofur, please. My cousin here is the serious businessman. I'm just along for the ride,"**_ he grimaced as his barely there voice broke making him cough.

 **_"Let me get you some water._ ** **_Would you like something to drink before we head up, Mr. Moria?"_**

 ** _"Not at the moment,"_** he responded, reverting to his initial dry tone of last week.

Alassandra was barely out of earshot when Bofur turned to his cousin.

_**"Very interesting dynamic, Mister Moria."** _

_**"Do you need to go wait in the car?"** _

That just made Bofur smile a little more.

 

~

 

The presentation went well, if you ignored the random knowing gestures coming from Fíli. Apparently Bofur (and maybe Thorin) hadn't quite missed them either, judging by his continuous widening grin. After all was said and done another date had been set to go over the last details so they could begin the next phase. Though while Thorin and Bifur where shaking hands Fíli couldn't help making an additional comment as he came towards her. It had been a little louder than necessary and Bofur couldn't help but laugh. Thorin, on the other hand, shot a displeased look at his nephew.

"Alassandra, would you mind escorting Mr. Moria and Mr. Belegost out?" It wasn't a question. "I'm overdue for another meeting. _Fíli._ " He nodded and left through the side door, followed by a worried looking Fíli.

"Shall we?" She motioned toward the door.

 

The ride down to the lobby was quiet. Probably because Bofur couldn't speak properly. Bifur seemed lost in his own thoughts and Alassandra was distracted by how hungry she felt all of a sudden. Checking the time she realized it was almost 1 o'clock. Passing the front desk Bilbo waved at her vaguely not interrupting his call. He seemed to like coming out of his office to man the phones for an hour a day when Sigrid went to lunch. At least that's what he said because, other than that, he didn't come out of his corner at all until 5.

 ** _"It was good to see you again, Mr. Moria. Hopefully everything will be set for next week and things can move forward quicker,"_** she shook his hand.

 _ **"The reception was certainly an improvement from last**_ ** _week,"_** Alassandra could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward. 

 _ **"I was wondering, did you receive the flowers?"**_ The uncertainty in his tone was apparent though she wasn't sure if it was because he was skeptical of the delivery or having asked about it.

**_"I did. They brightened up my office, thank you."_ **

Bifur nodded and Bofur made a choking sound after trying (and failing) to say something. When Alassandra turned to him with a slightly concerned expression he waved her off and took a drink form the water bottle he still had.

 ** _"I was glad to be of help,"_** her stomach decided to make itself heard.  _ **"Excuse me."**_ She shook her head sheepishly.

**_"Don't worry, the meeting did go on for longer than expected-- I was planning on lunch with Bofur here, would you like to join us?"_ **

Bofur's eyebrows shot up a-barely-there second but he quickly covered his surprise with a grin and a nod as he put on his hat.

 ** _"Um, thank you but I have to decline."_**  Her brain scrambled to find an excuse, being caught off guard by the invitation.  _ **"I'm- uh, a little behind on work,"**_ which was true seeing that her whole morning was spent in the meeting.  _ **"Maybe some other time...?"**_ She added as an afterthought, not really knowing why.

 _ **"Then I will look forward to it,"**_ he said with a hint of a smile.  _ **"Have a good afternoon and thank you for your time once again."**_

 _ **"A pleasure making your acquaintance, Miss,"**_ Bofur came forward for another enthusiastic handshake. She couldn't help but smile.

 **_"Likewise Mister Be- Bofur,"_** she amended when he quirked an eyebrow.

 _ **"Bofur, let's go,"**_ the businessman said with a slight huff walking towards the door.

Bofur winked and tipped his hat, quickly turning to catch up with his cousin. No sooner were they on the other side of the sliding doors Bifur started motioning with his hands, rounding in on Bofur as they walked towards the car park. Even without hearing what was being said anyone could tell Bifur was not in a good mood. This wasn't anything new to Bofur if you went by the amused look on his face at the apparent rant.

 

"Well that was painfully awkward. Even if I didn't understand a word any of you said," Bilbo chuckled making her turn. She had forgotten he was there.

"Don't you start."

"Just a friendly observation," his nose twitching in annoyance. "What are you going on about?"

"Never mind," she sighed. "See you later."

 

* * *

 

 Alassandra found herself looking inside the café every afternoon on her way home. By Wednesday she had tried to convince herself it was out of habit and not because she might want to run into Bifur once again. She would never admit that Fíli could be right. Though it was probably his fault, what with his constant harping on the subject.

_This is ridicul- uff!_

Alassandra was knocked out of her thoughts when she walked into someone because her eyes were scanning the queue instead of paying attention to where she was going. 

"Oh, excuse-" her words trailed off when she realized  _who_ she had bumped into. She cursed under her breath.

 ** _"Good_ _evening, Miss Romero,"_** Bifur said with a mix of annoyance and surprise as he straighten his dark gray coat.

 _ **"Good evening, Mr. Moria. My apologies, I was a little distracted,"**_ she said feeling the color rising to her cheeks under his gaze.

 ** _"I noticed,"_** quirking a brow with a slight smile that reminded her of his cousin.

 ** _"Hmm, going out for another stroll I see,"_** letting her guard down a bit with a sideway smile.

 ** _"Last time I ended up sharing an enjoyable conversation with a surprisingly interesting guest. Perhaps I thought lightning might strike twice..."_** he let his voice trail off moving to open the door for her.

 ** _"Maybe it has,"_** she replied walking in, Bifur following close behind.

 

* * *

 

When she came back from lunch on Thursday a new flower arrangement had replaced the previous one on her desk. As she went around to sit on her chair Fíli burst in through the doorway.

"You have a new one," he said in a sing song voice. "I took the liberty of disposing of the previous one. This time he left you his number," handing her the card.

"You're lucky you've grown on me," she said flatly. "Though I've started to question if that's enough of a reason anymore. What's your insistence?"

"I'm invested in this now. I have to see it through," he said as if it were obvious.

"Again, this is not one of those sappy movies or stories."

"You'd be surprised..." he said amusedly under his breath. "Your resolve  _is_ waning _,_ you just don't want to admit it," his triumphant tone making her rub at her temples. "Aww, c'mon. Just read the card and share the news."

To her frustration she had to admit (not out loud) he was right. After last evening she couldn't deny she was at least curious about getting to know the businessman. Fíli tapped on her desk impatiently making her roll her eyes holding up the card.

 

**_'Please allow me to escort you to dinner tomorrow night as a_** **_proper thank_ ** **_you for your help. If it is agreeable I will meet_ ** **_you at the corner of the café, 6:30pm. I leave my number s_ ** **_hould you need to contact me before tomorrow._ **

**_Regards,_**

**_Bifur Moria_ **

**_(0034)912345678_ **

 

" _So...?"_

"Dinner," but before Fíli could make some inappropriate comment she added, "as a _thank you._ "

"Ah, yes. He likes to 'thank you' a lot," he commented with a wink.

Alassandra made a non committal hum not wanting to give him any additional ideas. She still wasn't sure why but Bifur seemed to enjoy spending time with her and it looked like the sentiment was rubbing off on her. She was well aware of the fact that he was not staying for long so, what was the harm?

"Do you not have things to do other than being part of my office decor?"

"True, I don't need Thorin getting on my case again," he turned to leave, not before adding, "You'll fill me in later."

She just shook her head and smiled as the door closed behind him. 


	4. Who knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are sticking with this little story :-)
> 
> Enjoy!

_From 0704139134_

**_Hello, it's Alassandra Romero from Durin Marketing._** **_Thank you for the flowers and the invitation._ **

**_Looking forward to dinner tomorrow. Enjoy your afternoon._ **

_1:43pm_

 

_From 0034912345678_

**_Hello. Glad to hear._** **_Hopefully they brightened_ ** **_up your office once again._ **

_2:09pm_

 

_From 0704139134_

**_They did. Always a nice surprise for busy days._ **

_2:21pm_

 

_From 0034912345678_

**_Y_ ** **_our smile is a nice sur_ **

_2:26pm_

 

_From 0034912345678_

**_Apologies that was Bofur taking my phone._ **

_2:28pm_

 

_From 0704139134_

**_No problem :)_ **

_2:36pm_

 

_From 0034912345678_

**_Not that your smile isn't nice. It is._ **

_2:39pm_

 

_From 0034912345678_

**_I will go now. Until tomorrow._ **

_2:46pm_

 

_From 0704139134_

**_I was tied up with a client. Thank you for_** **_the compliment. Until tomorrow._ **

_3:18pm_

 

 

Alassandra smiled to herself as she put the phone down. It had been over a year since she'd 'gone out' in an attempt at 'a relationship'. After her three year stint with the photographer she wanted to take a long break. She had been offered the job in London not long after that debacle so she made the move. That was almost five years ago and she decided she really didn't want to put in the effort it took to 'date' at the moment. She didn't have time and she didn't want to make time. If it happened then so be it. Then Fíli began setting her up. She obliged to keep him off her back but after a couple of times Alassandra knew this was not for her (at least if Fíli was the one doing the picking).

That's why the sense of anticipation at having dinner with Bifur felt so foreign. Not in a bad way, mind you. It was something she hadn't felt since her teenage years. It sounded so ridiculous in her head and she chastised herself for belatedly realizing how much she liked spending time with him, even if it was only talking. Especially since she knew from the beginning that nothing serious could come of it unless one of them was willing to sacrifice the life they had at the moment. 

 _You're getting so ahead of everything..._ she thought and hid her face in her hands.

This would not end well.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Bofur was getting on his last nerve. Deep down Bifur knew his cousin meant well but the ongoing commentary only served to aggravate his restlessness. How he let his younger cousin and his wife convince him to take Alassandra to their restaurant was beyond him. Bofur's behavior during Monday's meeting and yesterday's text incident were shinning examples of why he was apprehensive.

He sighed.

 _ **At least she took it in stride,**_ he thought.

 

It had been so long since he'd been in a serious relationship he was sure even dating rules had changed. Twenty plus odd years would probably do that. The events after his major motorcycle accident in college had led him to put up a wall. Therapy bound for the better part of two years he even had to postpone his education. Being in a wheelchair with a permanent residence in the rehab center took it's toll on his then girlfriend. The fact that half of his helmet's face plate somehow ended up embedded in his forehead creating additional problems with his speech and behavior had been the last straw for her. She lasted a month before her patience crumbled. It was a painful note to read, he had made so many plans.

His head eventually healed as well as his body but Bifur already decided that other than for his family he would not let himself be emotionally available. He learned not to be self conscious about the scar on his forehead, the only one he couldn't completely hide. When he finally graduated two years after the fact Bifur dedicated himself to building up his business little by little and subsequently taking care of his sick mother with the help of his closest family, Bofur and Bombur's parents. With the passing of his mother he became completely closed off emotionally save for his cousins, devoting the majority of his time to his work and perfecting the art of the unapproachable and surly CEO (as Bofur liked to joke). The irony wasn't lost on him. Bifur was a toymaker at heart and enjoyed making children happy, the memories of his own childhood always present, hence his commitment towards his nieces and nephews even now that they lived here in London.

" _ **What 'cha doing in there, cousin? You don't want to keep the lovely Miss Romero waiting**_ ," Bofur chimed in from the small living room.

" ** _I am almost done. Stop badgering, you are not helping my nerves,"_** he straightened up his hunter green tie, smoothed his hair one last time and stepped out.

" ** _Well look at that,_** " Bofur grinned turning from the TV. " _ **Who knew you'd have to come all the way to London to finally start enjoying yourself a little.**_ "

" ** _Funny how your voice is so clear all of a sudden,_** " Bifur snapped.

" ** _Well it has been two weeks now and that water Miss Romero gave me worked miracles,_** " he retorted with a wink.

" _ **I bet**_."

" ** _Aw, c'mon. Relax cousin. It'll be fine, you've had dinner with her before._** "

" ** _Yes but by mere coincidence--_** "

" ** _The first one maybe, that second time is still highly debatable..._** " Bofur pointed out with a knowing smirk.

" ** _This is a formal request and as such has the potential for future-_** " he caught himself before he dug himself deeper. Bofur perked up at that. " ** _I just have my reservations._** "

" ** _Well, well cousin so you have given some thought to the 'future'. Don't worry, she knows how crabby you tend to be and she still agreed,_** " he chuckled.

" ** _Perhaps out of pity for a grumpy old man,_** " he sighed self deprecatingly.

" ** _Oh no. You're not going to start this now_** ," the cheerful man stood up pushing his cousin towards the door, handing him the car keys. " ** _No more excuses. Alassandra will think you stood her up._** "

With that Bifur was shoved out into the corridor having the door shut quickly behind him.

 

~ 

 

Looking at the clock on the dash he cursed inwardly. He never thought at his age nerves would get the better of him. If Bofur hadn't pushed him out the door he'd probably still be in his room trying to work up the courage to leave.

Bifur pulled along the curb and spotted Alassandra sitting on the edge of the large corner fountain. He took a deep breath and got out. When she spotted him walking towards her she got up to meet him a little too quick and stumbled on her high heels. He instinctively reached out catching her outstretched arms.

" _ **Perfect,**_ " she rolled her eyes, straightening up and pushing her curls out of her face. " ** _I honestly don't know how they make it look so easy. Sorry._** "

" _ **Not a problem Miss Romero,**_ " he answered with a smile, amused at her slight flush.

 _ **I guess I'm not the only one feeling anxious** ,_ he thought.

" ** _Glad to see you smile, even if it is at my expense,_** " Alessandra said with her eyebrow raised.

" ** _Um no, I didn't mean--_** "

" ** _I was kidding,_** " she smiled putting a hand on his arm. " ** _Though you do have a great smile, you should show it more often._** "

" ** _Uh, thank you,_** " he managed under his breath.

A short awkward silence followed. She cleared her throat taking a step back slowly when she realized her hand was still on his arm.

" _ **Shall we?**_ " He said with newfound confidence offering his arm.

She nodded hooking her arm in his.

 

~ 

 

" ** _Belegost. That's why your cousin's name sounded familiar,_** " Alassandra commented when they turned into the car park down the street from the restaurant. " ** _Mr. Durin has said great things about it._** "

" ** _Hmm. Bofur's brother, Bombur and his wife are the owners,_** " he explained. " ** _They were the ones who insisted we came- so they could meet you..._** " the last part was added as an afterthought.

" _ **If they're half as nice as Bofur I'm sure it'll be my pleasure, Mr. Moria,**_ " she said before he got out to come around and hold her door.

" ** _Bifur, please,_** " he couldn't help but smile, hooking her arm in his once again so they could walk together towards the entrance.

" _ **Alassandra then.**_ "

 

Making their way inside he saw Kàra, Bumbur's wife, was already waiting. She grinned when she spotted them, coming around to greet them.

" _ **Bifur, glad you made it,**_ " giving him a hug. " ** _This must be the famous Miss Romero,_** " turning to Alassandra and pulling her into a quick embrace.

" _ **Um, Alassandra, please,**_ " she managed with a surprised smile. Bifur rolled his eyes as his younger cousin joined them. 

" ** _Now Kàra, dear, remember what old Bifur told us,_** " Bombur chimed in clapping his cousin on the back playfully. " ** _Bombur, at your service,_** " turning to Alassandra.

" ** _A pleasure,_** " she said amused.

" _ **True. My apologies,**_ " Kàra said looking at Bifur, quickly leaning over to Alassandra and adding with a wink, " ** _we've heard nothing about you whatsoever_**."

" ** _Alright then, I guess we're leaving now_** ," Bifur interjected, slightly annoyed.

" ** _Oh, don't be like that cousin. We'll heed your warning and behave,_** " Bombur said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Seeing clear irritation come over Bifur's expression Alassandra cut in her voice as amiable as possible.

" _ **I'm glad you care enough to listen to his suggestions**_."

" _ **Oho! I like this one. She's got you figured out better than most,**_ " Bombur exclaimed elbowing Bifur slightly.

" _ **Enough sweetheart**_ ," came Kàra's voice, a little more serious now. " _ **I'll take your coats. You take them to their table and leave them to it.**_ "

Alassandra  shrugged out of her coat and handed it to Kàra, Bifur doing the same. 

" ** _What a lovely dress, dear,_** " Kàra stated admiring the 50's vintage inspired burgundy outfit.

" _ **Thank you.**_ "

" _ **Indeed,**_ " Bombur whispered to Bifur when he noticed his cousin's reaction.

Bifur had obviously seen Alassandra on more than one ocasion but only with her regular work clothes. Seeing her in that dress it was clear that those pantsuits did not do her curvy figure justice. He noted how it hugged her just right at the top and how the skirt swished around her lower half invitingly. He cleared his throat at his cousins not so discrete remark.

" ** _Yes, um, we will see you later then Kàra,_** " nodding and busying himself with his pocket square.

" ** _Follow me,_** " Bombur gestured, escorting them to a cozy round corner booth at the far end of the large and busy dinning room.

" ** _Have fun. Oliver will be out in a minute to take care of you,_** " he bowed quickly and bounded off to the kitchen.

Bifur shook his head, his irritation subsiding.

" ** _It looks like Bofur's cheerful nature runs in the family,_** " she said lightheartedly.

" _ **More like obnoxiousness in my opinion. It might have skipped some of us as well,**_ " he replied eyes on the table.

" ** _Oh, I don't know,_** " she bumped his shoulder lightly. " ** _You've been quite an interesting character at times,_** " she mused hoping he wouldn't take offense at the statement.

" ** _I didn't want them to be such nuisances,_** " he looked at her smiling apologetically.

" _ **They're your family and it's nice to see how much they care, even if it seems bothersome to you at times. I have three siblings myself and we still get on each other's nerves quite often considering we live so far apart,**_ " she shrugged and chuckled.

He smiled and let himself relax. Before he could reply, a short young man stood by their table.

" _ **Good evening. My name is Oliver and I'll be your waiter,**_ " smiling politely. " ** _What can I get for you to drink, Miss?_** "

" _ **Some water for now, please.**_ "

" _ **For you, sir?**_ "

" _ **A Mahou Maestra**_."

" _ **I'll be right back with the drinks,**_ " nodding and walking off.

 

 

Drinks were brought over and Bifur listened to Alassandra's stories about her siblings. Sharing an appetizer Bifur recounted some funny story about a very young Bofur wanting to return his ever crying baby brother. The entrées came while they swapped more entertaining accounts from their younger years. The evening was spent between bouts of laughter and surprised gasps at some of their unbelievable antics from childhood. It was when they were asked about dessert that things became somewhat uncomfortable by no fault of their own.

" _ **I'm glad you enjoyed your meals. Would you or your daughter care for some dessert?**_ "

" ** _Excuse me?_** " both Alassandra and Bifur said almost in unison, though Alassandra was the one to continue without giving the young man an opportunity to react.

" _ **How do you figure such a thing?-- Let me make it clear so you don't happen to shoot yourself in the foot in the future,**_ " she covers Bifur's hand with hers in case he thought of acting on his obvious displeasure. " ** _Next time you wish to assume people's relationships please don't. For the record I am proudly pushing forty and my date is very much my contemporary._** " She turned to Bifur calmly. " _ **With many apologies to your cousin and his wife I believe we should be leaving now**_."

Bifur huffed, still a little surprised but nodded at her request nonetheless. Alassandra looked at the stricken young man and added, " ** _Please bring me the check_**."

Bombur, who had been casually observing them for the extent of their meal and sending text updates to his curious brother, came to their table as Oliver turned to leave.

" _ **Is something wrong?**_ " He said in a slightly concerned tone.

Alassandra sighed.

" _ **Just a misunderstanding, cousin,**_ " Bifur began stiffly, anger brewing just under the surface.

" ** _I, um, asked for the check. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short,_** " she aded with a rueful smile.

" ** _Oh, that's not necessary,_** " Bombur tried to sound casual but he knew that tone coming from his cousin. " _ **I'm sorry to see you go so soon. I do hope everything was to your liking-**_ "

" _ **Everything was amazing. Thank you**_ ," she said pleasantly.

" ** _The meal is on us, we wanted to treat you. This is why we insisted,_** " they both made to protest but Bombur out up a hand to stop them. " ** _There's no arguing, it's already taken care of. Let me walk you out so you can say goodbye to Kàra._** "

 

They said their goodbyes and got their coats. Alassandra took Bifur's offered arm walking out into the chilly night. They moved in silence until they reached the car.

" _ **I'm sorry for my outburst I just--**_ "

" ** _That was impressive, thank you,_** " Bifur chuckled. " ** _I was about to punch him. I'm sure Bombur wouldn't have been to keen on that._** "

" _ **Indeed,**_ " unconsciously squeezing his bicep. " _ **Gods, what a thing to say...**_ " her voice trailing off.

" ** _To be perfectly honest I do look quite older..._** " she made to speak but he continued. " ** _It's probably a combination of my charm and my hair's color scheme,_** " he gave her an amused smiled noticing her incredulous expression.

" _ **Nonsense, some people are just daft and don't know how to stay out of other people's business ruining perfectly nice evenings.**_ "

" ** _It's not necessarily ruined,_** " he began, sounding a little hopeful. " ** _We're still here and if you're not in too much of a hurry we can still get dessert somewhere else._** "

" _ **Why would I be in a hurry?**_ " Alassandra smiled and got into the car.

 

They found a small ice cream shop and, despite the chill of Spring they walked around enjoying their chosen treat and sharing more stories. Alassandra made sure to change into the trusty flats she always carried in her purse prompting Bifur to tease her about her heels. She confessed about not wanting to prolong the pain.

" ** _Those do look like torture_**."

" _ **Don't worry, next time we do this I'll make sure to leave these at home,**_ " she laughed but stopped when it registered what she had implied.

" _ **You're, um, interested in doing this again? ...with me?**_ "

Alassandra knew she had been inadvertently falling for a while. His incredulity was flattering  _and_ adorable. 

_Honestly..._

There was nothing for it.

 _I'm_ _hopeless._

" ** _I did have something in mind... if you're interested. Would tomorrow afternoon be too soon?_** "

" ** _Not at all,_** " he smiled.

" ** _I'll text you in the morning then,_** " she replied not able to hide a smile of her own.

 

 

He should have expected his cousin would be waiting up for him. Bifur made for his room but Bofur just followed gleefully.

" _ **What happened? Bombur said you left upset.**_ "

Bifur sighed, amused. _Of course his cousins would keep tabs on him_.

" _ **Just a misunderstanding,**_ " he replied, not really wanting to go into any details. Though it wasn't because he regretted the whole situation, mind you. Her reaction had sparked something in him he'd never felt before. It must have shown on his face going by Bofur's response.

" _ **Apparently everything worked itself out. Bombur's last message was two hours ago,**_ " he smirked suggestively.

At that moment his phone chimed with a text. Bofur raised an inquisitive eyebrow motioning to his cousin's phone.

" ** _Well, go on then._** "

Bifur didn't even attempt to hide his smile as he read the message.

 

 _From_ _Alassandra 0704139134_

 **_Thank you for a great evening._  ** **_Hopefully you'll enjoy what I have_ ** **_planned for tomorrow. Say hello_ **

**_to Bofur. Good night_ **

_11:39pm_


	5. Maybe this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened but fluff was the order of the day with this one. I'm a sucker for pining and (sort of) first kisses, even if there's a little trouble looming in the horizon...
> 
> Apologies for the long wait... life couldn't be helped. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_From_ _Alassandra_

 **_Good morning. I hope I didn't wake_** **_you_ **

_9:53am_

_From Bifur_

**_Good morning. Almost done_ _with_** **_breakfast. Trust you slept_ _well._**

_9:57am_

_From Alassandra_

**_I did, thank you. Hope you did too._ **

_10:03am_

 

_From Alassandra_

**_Are you busy this afternoon?_  ** **_Around 1pm maybe? I thought it_ ** **_would be a good time to meet._ **

_10:04am_

 

 _From_ _Alassandra_

**_Lunch and then go for a walk_ **

_10:05am_

_From Bifur_

**_Tell me where and I will be there._ **

_10:07am_  

 

_From Bifur_

**_I left my day open waiting for your_  ** **_message._ **

_10:08am_

_From Alassandra_

**_Right, sorry._ **

_10:12am_

 

_From Alassandra_

**_Meet me at the fountain, just like last night_** **_@1pm?_ **

_10:14am_

_From Bifur_

**_Yes_ **

_10:15am_

_From Alassandra_

**_Wear something comfortable_ **

_10:17am_

 

_From Alassandra_

**_Not that there's anything wrong_  ** **_with your suits. They look nice on_ ** **_you_ **

_10:18_

_From Alassandra_

**_But we'll be walking... which I mentioned_   _it_** **_already, sorry_ **

_10:20am_

_From Bifur_

**_No apology necessary. I appreciate it. N_** **_o suit_ ** **_today_ **

_10:22am_

 

_From Bifur_

**_Looking forward to spending the afternoon with you._ **

_10:23am_

_From Alassandra_

**_Me too. See you soon :)_ **

_10:25am_

 

 

" _ **Where's she taking you?**_ " Bofur said casually as his cousin finally set down his phone. It chimed again. Opening the message he  _snickered_.

" _ **Alassandra says hello cousin,**_ " showing Bofur the screen.

" _ **So she's trying to woo the family too, eh?**_ " He said with a smirk. " _ **And she actually likes spending time with your grumpy face? We gotta take her with us.**_ "

Bifur rolled his eyes at his cousin's antics. He had a good feeling about this but then he remembered Bofur's last words. They'd have to leave once the project was underway and  _her_ life was here. His smile faded.

" ** _We'll work something out cousin,_** " Bofur spoke up realizing what was wrong. " ** _Go have fun and show her what could be, who knows_**."

" _ **Perhaps. The problem is I think I'm already expecting too much...**_ " his voice trailing off.

 

* * *

 

She was already there when he walked around towards the fountain. With a bright smile Alassandra came to meet him halfway. He couldn't help but return her smile.

" ** _Hello_** ," she began, giving him a quick wave. " ** _I gathered you'd look_** ** _nice in something other than a suit,_** " she grinned.

He shook his head smiling, eyes inadvertently lingering on her low cut sweater.

" ** _Um, thank you. You too._** "

" ** _And look,_** " she said pointing at her shoes. " _ **Form now on I'll stick to flat and comfortable.**_ "

" _ **So I see,**_ " his smile widening involuntarily.

" _ **Remembering the first time we met, I count it as a victory every time I can make you smile,**_ " Alassandra teased, touching his arm playfully. " ** _Are you hungry? Of course you are. I mentioned we would have lunch. Sorry. We'll eat, then I can take you to the Fulham Palace Gardens. There's something I think you'll like._** "

The first thing he thought was that there was something he liked right here but he wouldn't say that, how _cliché_. Instead he offered her his arm.

" _ **Lead the way, I'm sure whatever you have in mind will be to my liking.**_ "

 

She took him to a little Italian place just a block away. Somehow they ended up talking about her brief stint as a very young ballroom dancer eventually transitioning to dance teacher when she was in college. When he inquired why she stopped Alassandra explained about her injured knee and how the powers that be gave her an ultimatum to choose between dance and a 'real' career as they called it. He was tempted to open up about his accident but, since she seemed to not have even noticed his scar, he decided to leave the story for when it actually came up. If it ever did. Nevertheless she jokingly stated that she never stopped dancing though only in her living room. 

From there they took a cab to the gardens. They walked leisurely around Knot Garden passing the Tudor Gate straight to the park beyond. Bifur had been intrigued about what Alassandra wanted to show him but, between the walk and the casual conversation it went out of his thoughts, more intrigued by the snippets of information about her life mixed with the array of buzzing colors and sounds around them. At some point along the way they distractedly brushed hands and, finding no resistance they linked them together in silent understanding.

 

" ** _This is what I wanted to show you_** ," she said, eagerly guiding him to a semi secluded area around the back of the palace.

It was the Bishop's tree. One of his nephews had shown him a picture the first time he'd visited knowing his interest in woodworking. It was always something he'd made a point to see whenever he had the time but it had never happened until now.

" ** _I thought you'd be interested in observing the craftsmanship of the different sculptures if nothing else_**..." she let her voice trail off studying his reaction.

" ** _My nephew showed me pictures of this though, a visit had always eluded me_**."

He walked around observing the details of each part of the sculptures. He found the cat particularly amusing for some reason moving on to the carved bench. He looked up to comment on something, finally realizing she was still next to the tree quietly contemplating his actions with a smile.

 

A few hours passed with them just sitting on a bench under a tree talking about anything and watching the people pass by. Another cab ride and they were back at the little café next to her building eating dinner.

" _ **I hope you had a nice time. I had fun**_ ," she said walking hand in hand with little hesitation.

" ** _I did, thank you for the invitation_**."

" _ **I'm glad you took me up on it**_ ," she stopped next to the door to her building pointing at it. " _ **This is me, I suppose**_ ," she added, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

" _ **Oh- of course**_ ," he huffed under his breath, realization dawning on him.

 " _ **What?**_ "

" _ **Just, um- here I had this interesting idea that, well, you might perhaps be uh- going out of your way in hopes of another chance meeting,**_ " he shrugged. " ** _Turns out you live right next to the restaurant_**."

 _Oh, she could listen to him stumbling over his words all night..._ She cleared her throat to chase those next thoughts away. For now.

" _ **That first time was a coincidence. A bit awkward, too- but still enjoyable**_," she quickly added with a wink. " _ **After that I found myself scanning over the patrons for a familiar figure on my way home in the evenings**_." Bifur's eyebrows shot up incredulously as she added self-consciously, " ** _That's why I bumped into you the other night. Not really paying attention to what was right in front of me..._** "

" _ **You were looking for me?**_ "

Alassandra hummed in assent, carefully avoiding his gaze with the pretense of fixing her hair. He let out a quiet laugh.

" _ **I must confess- that's certainly a first,"**_ he said distractedly. _ **"It's been a long time, um, I'm at a loss...**_ "

" _ **Well, that makes two of us,**_ " she added quickly, squeezing his hand gently. " ** _This was fun_**."

" _ **It certainly was. I appreciate you going to the trouble of planning something around my interests-**_ "

" ** _Oh, um, I mean, you did mention how you like working with your hands- I mean whittling and woodworking, even if it's just a hobby now and it's a nice park with those interesting sculptures, you know so I figured..._** " he brushed his fingertips lightly on her cheek and her voice trailed off, eliciting a nervous sigh from her.

" ** _I don't think anybody's put that much thought into a pastime of mine_** ," her smile fell slightly. " ** _What I mean is it's not something I'm used to- having someone who makes an effort to share in things I'm passionate about. I rather like it,_** " he smiled, taking a step closer. " ** _Ever since the accide- I'm a very reserved person. It surprises me how easily I share things with you_**."

" ** _I enjoy listening to your stories. When you talk about the things you like you smile more. I know I keep saying it but, I do like to see your smile_**."

Being close, Alassandra could see the hint of a blush under his salt and pepper beard. She never thought 'adorable' would be a word she'd use to describe Bifur. Then again, she thought she was past that whole 'heart stuttering like a tween' feeling. 

 _Not so much, apparently_.

" ** _It seems to come naturally when I'm around you-_** " They were both startled by the loud ring of his cell phone. He muttered something unintelligible as he silenced the call, frowning when he glanced at the screen before putting it away.

" _ **Something wrong?**_ "

" ** _Not sure but I'll deal with it when I get back to the hotel_** ," he waved it off trying to appear unconcerned. " ** _I guess this is good night then...?_** "

" ** _Good night, Bifur,_** " she leaned forward kissing his cheek, charging the air around them.

" ** _Good night, Alassandra,_** " he said distractedly, not quite recovered from the sudden change. 

She turned to unlock the building's front door. Reluctantly she stepped in, letting their hands slide slowly apart. Exchanging one last smile she closed the door behind her. Bifur stood there for a moment, hand lingering in the space between him and the closed door. His phone rang again bringing him back with a start. Looking at the name on the screen his elated expression was clouded by a deep frown once more. If she was calling him again, and on a Saturday, it was some kind of bad news. For the first time he wished his business didn't have to be his top priority.

 

* * *

 

_From Bifur_

**_Good Morning_ **

_10:23am_

 

_From Bifur_

**_I wanted to apologize for the phone interruption last night._ **

_10:26am_

_Form Alassandra_

**_Morning! Not a problem._ **

_10:32am_

_From Bifur_

**_Thank you again for being so attentive. I had a wonderful time._ **

**_Even if we had to cut it short_ **

_10:35am_

 

_From Bifur_

**_Bofur says you have a way of lessening my grumpy nature._ **

**_He also says hello, among other things._ **

_10:38am_

_From Alassandra_

**_I suppose that is a good thing, though your grumpiness has grown on me._ **

_10:41am_

 

_From Alassandra_

**_Hello to him too. He can enlighten me on anything else he wants me to know_ **

**_when you come back to the office this week._ **

_10:44am_

_From Bifur_

**_I have to say, first time he's been rendered speechless for longer than 2 seconds._ **

**_Tell me your secret._ **

_10:49am_

_From Alassandra_

**_Next time we see each other :)_ **

_10:58am_

 

 

It was Tuesday afternoon. Alassandra hadn't heard from him since that Sunday morning but she just figured he was busy. She didn't want to interrupt anything so she hadn't contacted him either. Trying to keep the nagging feeling of disappointment lingering in the back of her mind at bay she focused on finishing up with some of last weeks emails she had neglected in favor of other distractions. That's when Fíli decided to pay her one of his random visits.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He sounded somewhat irritated.

"I haven't heard from him since Sunday- he's not my boyfriend," Alassandra replied plainly.

"He was supposed to be here about fifteen minutes ago to go over the final changes," adding in a more amused tone, "though, you knew who I was referring to so..."

"I wasn't aware he was supposed to be here today," trying not to sound too upset about that fact.

"Oh... well-" Fíli's thought were interrupted by a slightly vexed Bifur knocking on the doorframe, Bofur coming up on his side.

" _ **Sorry to interrupt... may we?**_ " He lingered hesitantly in the doorway.

"Oh," she waved them in dismissing his apology. Fíli smirked at her loss for words.

"Mr. Vilson," Bifur and Bofur, hat in hand, nodded almost in unison at Fíli.

"Apologies for the delay, we had a personal, um, last minute setback," his gaze flickering to Bifur momentarily who took a deep breath at the knowing look on his cousin's face. "If it's not too much of an inconvenience, my cousin would like a quick word with Al- Miss Romero before our meeting."

"I don't see why not. It's only me today since Thorin already approved the changes," he turned towards the door. "We'll wait in my office, Miss Romero can escort you there when you're done." They left heading down the hallway.

" _ **I did not mean to interrupt**_ ," he looked a bit flustered still.

" ** _It's alright, he was actually asking for you- if I was hiding you in here. I wasn't aware you had a meeting today._** " Alassandra gave him a small smile. He sighed.

" ** _I- yes, I forgot to mention it. We've been dealing with a situation back at the home office and lost track_**."

" ** _Don't worry, I didn't mean-_** "

" ** _But I should have..._** " he held out a bouquet of sunflowers that he had hidden behind his back.

" ** _Bifur, you really didn't have to_**." Alassandra stood up meeting him halfway around her desk. " ** _Thank you._** "

" ** _I'm glad you like them. They remind me of you, you know, because they stand out and brighten their surroundings,_** " he cleared his throat. She fixed her glasses unconsciously, blushing slightly. " ** _I also wanted to ask if you were interested in going out, with me- this Thursday night...?_** "

" _ **Yes**_ ," she replied eagerly. " _ **I mean, of course I would. We seem to enjoy each other's company**_ ," she added a little more subdued.

" _ **That is good to hear, at least it's not just me that thinks so**_ ," he took her free hand and kissed it, the brush of his mustache sending a familiar sensation up her arm. " _ **I must go join Mr. Vilson for our meeting if you could show me to his office**_."

" ** _Right. This way then_**."

" _ **I can send you a message tonight, although I wouldn't mind if you, um, called me and we could talk for a while too..**_."

" ** _Point taken_** ," she answered with a smile. " ** _I'll call you and you can give me all the details for tomorrow_**." With that Alassandra turned and made her way back to her office, leaving Bifur to join his cousin in Fili's office.

As ridiculous as this whole exchange might have appeared to anybody witnessing it, she found she didn't care. Alassandra knew she was already going to regret letting herself get attached, but there was no way of helping it at this point. She decided to enjoy it while it lasted and try to go back to the way it was before when the inevitable happened. The only flaw in her plan was that little voice at the back of her mind that kept reminding her how difficult going back to her old life would be.

~

Bofur was impossible. When Alassandra called that night Bifur had envisioned having a quiet conversation. In reality his cousin had other ideas, seizing the opportunity to make inappropriate comments and borderline lewd gestures that kept Bifur on edge. No matter where he tried to go Bofur made sure to make himself heard. For a person who'd recently had no voice whatsoever he certainly could be loud and obnoxious. He was going to strangle him when he was done on the phone.

Alassandra just laughed off the milder comments, thankfully not able to see the gestures that accompanied most of them or his embarrassed flush for that matter. She also tactfully ignored the not so mild ones, to her credit.

" ** _Is this what you meant in your text by 'other things'?_** " She inquired thoughtfully.

" _ **Unfortunately**_ ," he replied defeated. Thank the Gods they were on the phone.

" _ **Well then, can I have a little chat with him?**_ "

Bifur hummed and handed a slightly confused Bofur his cell phone. The conversation was brief but the change in Bofur's facial expression had him intrigued, especially since he didn't talk, only listened. Whatever she'd said got the point across because his cousin just handed the phone back to him with a blank stare walking out and leaving Bifur to continue their conversation.

" _ **He's gone. What did you say to him?**_ " A mixture of amusement and concern in his tone.

" _ **Nothing much, just mentioned some things I might be inclined to do with you since he was so adamant in his suggestions. I guess he's not a fan of the particulars when it boils down to it**_ ," he heard her chuckle over the phone. " ** _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude but-_** "

" _ **No apologies necessary**_ ," he cut in and cleared his throat nervously, his face a little hot with new thoughts swirling inside his head. Thursday couldn't come fast enough. 

 

* * *

 

" _ **Here we are,**_ " he said, parking the car.

" ** _Are we crashing a private party?_** " She asked in mock alarm, noticing the bustle of cars around the building. " ** _I'm not serious,_** " she added seeing his expression. " _ **We haven't reached that stage in the rela- just ignore my ramblings...**_ "

" ** _I find it reassuring. At least for my sake_** ," he shrugged, amused. " _ **I asked Kàra if she knew about somewhere other than a club we could dance and spend some time together- I've never been one for bars and such,"**_ he fiddled with his tie unconsciously. " ** _She suggested this dance studio that hosts a couples night every two weeks, she and Bombur have done it a few times when they can get away from the kids and the restaurant. I know you mentioned liking to dance and I've been thinking about it since we talked about it- I'll stop now._** "

" ** _I've wondered myself... about dancing- with you, I mean_** ," she rolled her eyes, mind straying to the brief conversation she'd had with Bofur. " ** _Let's see what it's all about then._** " Smiling she got out and met him in front of the car.

 

It was a nice set up. The dinner part was a fairly quiet affair though, once the music started it turned into an entertaining arrangement between them. With an array of songs ranging from salsa to rumba Alassandra had a chance to show off her ballroom dancing knowledge and Bifur impressed even the instructors with his tango.

" _ **You never mentioned you liked to dance,**_ " she said walking to the side, catching her breath.

" _ **I supposed it never came up**_."

 _His smile is contagious_ , she thought.

" ** _Dancing was always a part of life growing up. You should see Bofur,_** " he chuckled as a bolero began to play. " ** _Though we are not done yet, I quite enjoy having you as a partner._** "

" _ **Likewise**_ ," Alassandra took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Feeling their bodies so close was very distracting though thoroughly entertaining.

~

It was unfortunate she had to go to work the next morning. Now standing in front of her building they were both visibly hesitant to say goodbye.

" ** _This was a lot of fun. I didn't know how much I missed it. There's no excuse now that I know how much you like it too. Even if it's just in my living room-_** " The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to realize how they could misconstrued. Bifur's slight smirk was all the indication she needed to know that they were both of the same mind. " ** _What I mean is, well..._** "

" ** _I know,"_** he winked. ** _"Hopefully we can do this or something of the like soon._** " He stepped closer, bringing her hands to his lips.

" ** _I, um- Yes._** "

" ** _Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?_** " He supplied somewhat unsure. " ** _You can come to the hotel after work and I'll cook dinner for us, I'm not Bombur but I'm not terrible,_** " he laughed nervously. " _ **I mean, Bofur will be there too...**_ "

" ** _That sounds great. I'd love to come._** "

" ** _I'll make sure he's on his best behavior,_** " he said. " ** _Which is not saying much. You can probably make him behave better than I could,_** " he laughed.

She shook her head and suddenly he was there, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips gently on hers. He felt her smile on his lips and all uncertainty was gone. As made to pull away slowly, Alassandra followed, letting her lips linger a few additional beats.

" _ **Sorry,**_ "she breathed out self-consciously.

" _ **I won't complain.**_ " Feeling a little bolder he put her hands on his shoulders and pulled her closer by her waist. As they both leaned in his phone rang loudly in his pocket. They ended up touching foreheads, chuckling.

" ** _You'd think I would've learned by now._** "

" ** _No harm done. Go ahead, it might be important_**." She took a step back to give him some room.

He sighed. Checking the screen he frowned.

" ** _I take it it's not good news._** "

" _ **Who knows, a call at this hour could go either way. I'm going to have to deal with this. I'm sorry.**_ "

" ** _No problem, I need to go rest after all that dancing,_** " she smiled, cupping his cheek and kissing the corner of his mouth. " ** _Do you need me to bring anything for tomorrow?_** "

" _ **Just yourself**_ ," he winked, flashing a sideway smile.

Alassandra unlocked the door and walked in.

" _ **Good night.**_ "

" ** _Good night_**."

She disappeared leaving him once again staring at the closed door. The phone beeped with the voicemail message making him curse under his breath.

 _This was becoming more than a simple situation,_ was the first thought that came to his mind, though he wasn't sure if it referred to the problem back at the home office, his relationship with Alassandra or a combination of both.


	6. Make it work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, some teasing and a couple of botched make-out sessions thrown in for good measure. These two can't seem to catch a break lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo there's a couple of songs that I've been listening to (over and over... perhaps)... anywho, I'd been meaning to include them in this fic and [finally] I remembered 'cause, yeah.
> 
> * 'Gotta Be Somebody' by Nickleback  
> * 'Fuoco nel Fuoco' by Eros Ramazzotti  
> ('Fire on Fire')
> 
> ...there will be more in the next chapter (since I had to split it).
> 
> Cheers!

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling..._

 

Bifur was trying hard to concentrate on the list for dinner tonight. The merger was at a standstill. All the contracts that had been prepared and approved by all parties involved since before this trip were all for naught. Having that curveball thrown at the company had the lawyers pulling back, changing clauses and figuring out how to handle the situation. Nothing ever went as planned.

 _If it did you wouldn't be having her over for dinner,_ the little voice inside his head supplied.

That was a good thing for him if there ever was one. A smile broke over his stern looking features when he remembered the night before. 

" ** _That good, eh?_** " Bofur piped in as he went to get some coffee.

" ** _No regrets_** ," he paused. " ** _Well, except for the fact that I already told her you'd be here for dinner tonight_** ," he rolled his eyes sardonically.

" ** _She's coming here?_** " The younger man's eyebrows almost reaching the brim of his hat in amazement. " ** _Dear me Bif, I didn't think you had it in ya!_** " He patted his cousin on the back. " ** _Though I'm not sure how I feel about the implications. Should I make an excuse in the middle of dinner and vanish until later...?_** " He made an exaggerated wink followed by some less than proper hand gestures.

" ** _Don't be absurd. It's only dinner and I would never be so presumptuous as to invite her to our hotel room with such-_** "

" ** _Whoa, calm down there. It was a joke. Things are going well enough, breathe._** " He put up his free hand in a gesture of surrender, the other busy with his coffee mug.

" ** _It's not her I'm worried about,_** " Bifur sighed. " ** _This whole thing with the company has me on edge and I know I can't keep putting off going back to deal with it in person but..._** " he let his thoughts trail off, frowning.

" _ **It's not like we'll be gone forever. She'll understand. We're coming back for the opening anyway,**_ " Bofur, always the positive one.

" ** _That seems so far away though. Especially if this drags on._** " He rubbed his temples, feeling the faint throbbing behind his eyes.

" ** _Talk to her, cousin. She might surprise you. She has before. Shit, she's surprised me with how well she handles your grumpy arse!_** " 

" _ **That she has** ,_" he conceded. " ** _And watch your language in front of her,_** " but there was no real bite behind the statement considering the wide smile that had spread across his face. Bofur nodded and raised his mug in assent.

" _ **Unbelievable. I should take a picture and make a banner for the lobby back home. I'm positive no-one in the office has ever seen you smile**_ ," he teased.

Bifur couldn't care less at the moment. He only wanted to make sure that his reason for smiling would understand.

 

~

 

Heading into the hotel lobby Alassandra took a calming breath. The day had gone by slowly and her mind spent most of it's time distracted. By thoughts of Bifur. Since they were not teenagers she had chosen to move a little faster than she normally would.  _Still not fast enough though_. Last night they'd had to cut it short, which was probably for the best knowing what she had in mind.  _He's been nothing short of a gentleman and **that's** what's on your mind-?_

" ** _Alassandra._** "

Getting pulled from her wondering thoughts she turned to see Bifur walking toward her.

" ** _Hi_**." They both smiled automatically. Bifur, standing closer than strictly necessary, leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, hand on her waist. Alassandra had to remind herself that she was coming to have dinner with him. And his cousin.

" _ **You look nice**_ ," he took a step back, hand still on her waist, gaze sweeping over her dress and jacket. " ** _And I always look forward to your choice in shoes,_** " he added, motioning to her boots.

" ** _Thank you- I might have traded the combat boots for more 'ladylike' ones but that's where I draw the line_** _ **. Some things will never change. Comfort is always a priority,**_ " she said matter-of-factly. " ** _Jeans and an untucked button up... you even rolled up your sleeves. I_** ** _t looks great on you_** ," she stepped closer to cup his cheek and he took in a shaky breath.

" _ **We should, um, head upstairs. I mean, I left Bofur keeping an eye on the food,**_ " he chuckled reluctantly. " _ **We could end up having to order out**_." He shook his head, taking her hand and leading her towards the elevators.

 

~

 

 Stepping out of the elevator hand in hand they walked leisurely down the hall, stopping in front of the door at the end. Bifur took out his key card from his shirt pocket and waived it cheekily in the air, Alassandra shaking her head in amusement.

" ** _You know, my phone is in the room.._**."

She hummed, slightly confused. He started to lean in.

" _ **If it rings we won't be-**_ "

" _ **Hey! There you are. Did you forget your key, cousin?**_ " Bofur stood in the open doorway, grinning. " ** _Come on in_**."

Bifur shot him an exasperated look.

" ** _Hey there Bofur,_** " Alassandra tried to suppress a laugh as Bifur walked in still holding her hand. She mouthed 'you're impossible' to Bofur as she passed in front of him. He simply shrugged pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

" _ **Dinner should be just about done. At least I think so, you wanna go check on it Bif?**_ " Bofur commented cheerily.

His cousin made an indiscernible sound of acknowledgement though there was no apparent sign of compliance of the request. 

" ** _While he checks on the food, would you like a drink?_** " Bofur waved his half empty beer bottle in the air.

" _ **Thank you, Bofur. Just water for me,**_ " she smiled, leaning closer to Bifur when she noticed his slight irritation.

" ** _Are you sure?_** " Bofur sing-songed.

" _ **Yeah, I don't drink.**_ " She shrugged when he rolled his eyes in mock disbelief.

" ** _And you still want to date him?_** " She raised an eyebrow that clearly translated into a warning. Getting the hint he raised his hands in surrender. " _ **I'll be right back,**_ " bowing out of the room after a quick swig from his beer.

" _ **Relax, everything is fine.**_ " Alassandra put her arm around his waist, whispering in his ear, " ** _Next time you can just kiss me, no need for an explanation_** ," and she gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. " ** _Now go, I don't want dinner to burn,_** " chuckling at his surprised expression, she pushed him in the direction of what she assumed was the kitchenette doorway. He shook his head, the corners of his mouth curling up as he disappeared through it.

 

~

 

Dinner was an interesting and amusing event. Bofur was very enthusiastic with his questions, claiming his cousin spoke a lot about her though not necessarily things that helped him get to know more about her. He then went on to list how Bifur talked about her eyes, her smile, how she walked... Well, the list was cut short when the businessman kicked his cousin not so subtly under the table. Most of the evening was spent enjoying Bofur's bawdy jokes, Bifur's stories about getting in trouble because of his cousins and Alassandra's own additions about some interesting childhood memories and one or two jokes of her own.

At one point Bifur had to step out to take a call and Bofur decided, in his less than sober state, to explain the situation back at the home office.

" ** _He gets very frustrated just by hearing his phone ring,_** " she said stealing a look in the direction Bifur had gone in. 

" _ **Oh, well, that's probably because it always interrupts his attempts at making out with you,**_ " he smirked and winked knowingly. " _ **Mmhmm, he's mentioned it once or a hundred times.**_ ** _But yeah, it's all going to shit-"_**  Bofur leaned over the table and added, " ** _Damn it, don't tell grumpy beard I said that in front of you. Or that. I'm not supposed to speak like that when there are ladies present. He'll hang me if he finds out I did it in frot of his lady_**." He tried to suppress a laugh.

" _ **Your secret is safe with me Master Bofur,**_ " she winked conspiratorially. He touched his nose with his index finger as a sign of acknowledgement.

" _ **Seriously though,**_ " he straightened up to continue. " ** _The merger that was almost complete has come to a stop because an ex-employee is claiming rights to one of our designs. He was duly compensated for his part in the process but, hearing of the merger and the expansion, he thinks he's found a loophole to up his percentage in royalties or something like that. I honestly don't know how all that works, I'm just his interpreter but it looks like Bif has to go back and deal with it in person._** " He drained the rest of his wine.

At this last statement whatever feelings of elation lingering after being referred to as 'Bifur's lady' vanished. Her expression must have changed by the way Bofur sobered up, though not too much. 

"Don't worry, Allie dear-" but he didn't get to finish the thought seeing as his cousin came back in the room.

They shared some more stories and jokes, concluding the night with a couple of rounds of karaoke.

 

The ride back to her apartment was spent in companionable silence, his hand in hers on top of her thigh. Bifur had insisted on driving her, not fond of her idea of just taking a taxi so she wouldn't be a bother. Alassandra sure was not going to complain if it meant spending a little alone time with him. He parked and they walked over to the now familiar spot in front of her building, turning to face each other and interlocking both pairs of hands..

" ** _I have to apologize,_** " he began with a frustrated sigh.

" ** _Stop. It was fun. Who knew you and Bofur could sing like that,_** " she said truly impressed. He gave her a pointed look at the mention of his cousin. " _ **He doesn't do it to be mean. None of them do. I get the feeling they haven't seen you date a lot...**_ "

" ** _After, well... no, can't say that they have_** ," he said quietly avoiding her eyes.

" _ **That makes two of us then- anyway, we had a great time, give me some credit,**_ " she said a little defensively. He conceded with a nod and a smirk.

" _ **Look at that**_ ," he said animately, drawing their hands up. " ** _No phone_**."

" ** _No explinations_**."

Just like that, Alassandra put her hands behind his neck and, finding no resistance, pulled him down and pressed her lips hard against his. Bifur, expecting a gentle touch of the lips, was slightly rattled. She hummed and smiled against his lips when she felt him relax, drawing apart a few seconds later just enough, foreheads together.

" ** _Can I see you tomorrow?_** " Bifur said quietly, still trying to catch his breath, hands smoothing up and down her back.

" ** _Please_**..." was all she could respond as she held on to the front of his shirt.

Eventually they broke apart, going their separate ways. For a moment Alassandra had been ready to invite him up to her apartment but immediately thought better of it. Bifur had been the perfect gentleman all this time and would probably think she was being too forward for his taste. At least that's what she had told herself to see if all those not-so-chaste thoughts got out of her head. For now.

 

~ ~ ~

 

They saw each other a few times over the next couple of days. He took her to lunch or they'd meet for dinner. The calls and messages always came but he never mentioned any specifics so she wasn't going to bring it up either.

Bifur cancelled their plans on Wednesday, having a last minute conference call. Alassandra was admittedly disappointed especially since she found herself going over all the possibilities in her mind more often that she cared to admit well into the evening. Even if he left, it would be for a short while (hopefully), plus he needed to come back to oversee the London project, at least for another few weeks. What would happen to them then? If there even was a them to consider. She still wasn't sure how her feelings had decided to overpower her common sense. Damn. She had already fallen hard and without a clue if Bifur actually wanted to pursue this further. Awesome.

 

 

 

 

_From Bifur_

_**Just finished with the lawyers. I'm sorry, it was a long day.** _

_8:56pm_

_From Alassandra_

**_Don't worry, I knew you had to work. Hopefully everything got woked out._ **

_8:59pm_

_From Bifur_

**_Some progress was made, fingers crossed. I can come by tomorrow if it's okay with you._ **

_9:04pm_

_From Alassandra_

**_Of course! Good to hear things might be looking up._ **

_9:08pm_

 

_From Alassandra_

**_Did you have something in_ _mind?_**

_9:10pm_

_From Bifur_

**_Can we do lunch? I'll bring something to your office._ **

_9:14pm_

 

_From Bifur_

**_And dinner? To compensate for_ _today...?_ **

_9:15pm_

_From Alassandra_

**_Sounds great. I'll be waiting._ **

_9:17pm_

_From Bifur_

_**I look forward to it. I missed seeing you today. I still have some paperwork to finish then I'll see if I can get some rest.** _

_9:23pm_

_From Bifur_

**_Have a wonderful night_ **

_9:24pm_

_From Alassandra_

**_I missed seeing you too, good night._ **

_9:26pm_

 

 

 

Bofur came in from the kitchen handing his cousin a glass of water. Bifur put his phone down, shoulders slumped. 

" ** _You haven't told her._** "

Not a question. The mildly concerned expression on the always jovial man seemed oddly out of place. Bifur sighed, glass frozen halfway to his mouth.

" ** _Not yet. I'm going to tell her tomorrow. I know we have to leave Friday afternoon..._** " he shook his head, setting the glass on the counter. " _ **I just want this over so I can focus on the new project and on this relation- on Alassandra and see if there's room for more.**_ "

" ' ** _Relationship', you can say it. You two are tooth rottenly saccharine but so_** _ **frustrating,**_ " Bofur couldn't suppress his laugh at Bifur's reaction. " ** _But seriously, you need to talk. This is why we decided to finally do this, so you could take a break and let others do the hard work. That you found somebody who likes to be with you was just the icing on the cake. I'm sure she'll understand._** "

Bifur drank his water in silence, thinking. His main concern _wasn't_ the trip _._  It was the fact that maybe, in his absence, the appeal of this- whatever it was that they had- would wear off and once he came back she wouldn't be interested in him any longer. It'd been hardly a month. Though, if they did continue getting closer after his return, what would happen once he was done in London? He came often enough for family visits but not for what a committed relationship needed to actually work. Moving was a big step- for both- and... 

 _You haven't even talked about how you feel about_ _each other. Getting ahead of ourselves, are we?_

He was sure these worries were probably the furthest thing from Alassandra's mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Give me one night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pre 'Afternoon Delight' *wink wink* and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy/insufferably romantic songs just because they remind me of things...
> 
> * Satellite by Nickleback  
> * Quiéreme by Alejandro Fernández  
> ('Love me')
> 
> ~ Shamelessly full of fluff and silly clichés because yes ;) ~

_I won't ask you for the stars_

_Nor the Moon_

_Nor the Sun_

_I will not ask to be the owner of your love_

_I don't need for you to swear me any truths_

_If you solely lay your gaze upon me, that's enough for me [...]_

_I just ask for whatever you're willing to give..._

 

 

 

" _ **Hey there.**_ "

She looked up from her paperwork to find a smiling Bifur at the door.

" _ **I come with an offering,**_ " he lifted the take out bag as evidence.

" ** _Thank the Maker_** ," she replied in mock exasperation, adding with a smile, " ** _Come on in, you've earned it._** "

Alassandra motioned for him to settle at the table in the corner that she used for smaller meetings while she went around the other side of her desk to close the door. When she turned he had already set the bag down and was right behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.

" _ **I missed you**_ ," he whispered in her ear before giving her a lingering kiss on her cheek. He was always tactful when he was in her office.

She wasn't.

" _ **I missed you too**_ ," giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

" ** _Um- I brought Italian. I know how much you like it._** "

" ** _Not nearly as much as Spanish, though,_** " she said close to his ear and walked over to the table. Bifur cleared his throat, a pinkish flush creeping up his neck and cheeks. " _ **Come on over, I'm starving.**_ "

With a renewed sense of adventure he went to join her for lunch.

~

They ate in silence for a while, sitting side by side, occasionally bumping or brushing arms or knees together.

" _ **Thank you for the visit,**_ " Alassandra said casually, braving a hand on his thigh that made Bifur choke on his drink. " _ **Sorry...**_ " she added under her breath.

" ** _It's- quite alright I, um-_** " he let out a nervous laugh. " ** _I wasn't expecting that- here._** "

He took her hand and kissed it then leaned forward setting his sight on her neck where he let his lips linger. Alassandra took a shaky breath at the welcomed sensation.

" _ **I** **s it five yet?**_ " She breathed out and he laughed into the crook of her neck.

" ** _Now it's my turn to apologize... I did not mean to overstep-_** "

A quick kiss from her was enough to cut off the rest of that sentence.

" _ **I don't mind...** **Soon**_."

The last word, and all it's implications, hung comfortably between them as they finished with lunch. There was no need to casually brush against each other, arms and knees touching in silent acknowledgement of their underlined agreement. Bifur was brought back from his roaming thoughts when he remembered what he needed to tell her. Clearing the last things from the table he straightened and headed back towards her. The worry must have shown on his face because her smile faltered.

" ** _What's wrong?_** "

" ** _Probably nothing_** ," he sat down, moving his chair to face her and took her hands in his. " _ **But we need to talk**_  ..."

" ** _Yeah- can't say I haven't been expecting... something._** "

Slightly bewildered at her comment, he pushed it to the back of his mind, deciding instead to take his cue from her encouraging smile and tighter grip on his hands. The gentle kiss Alassandra stole between her words and his only served as an additional reassuring incentive that his worries might be all for naught. Alassandra already knew he'd have to go back (she'd known from the beginning really, the when and if he wanted to come back was the mystery), still, the fact that his flight left tomorrow afternoon took her by surprise.

" _ **I've been delaying it for almost two weeks now. Bofur finally made me book a flight last night. 'The sooner we leave the sooner you can come back,'**  _" he scoffed at his awful impression of his cousin. " _ **And I will come back- I'm just not sure about, well you know**_..." he waved one of his hands between them before laying it back in hers.

" ** _I have to say, I can't decide what I like more, when you smile, when you blush or when you're nervous,_** " Alassandra moved closer and cupped his cheek feeling his soft beard as he shook his head slightly. " ** _Whatever it is that we have- which is something that doesn't have to be defined right this instant- will still be here when you come back. It's been a little faster than strictly necessary, then again, we seem to be on the same page. I will miss you though, a lot- but there's technology and whatnot to keep us connected until then,_** " they both laughed nervously. 

Bifur, going against all his instincts of propriety, especially in her office, pulled her into a slow hesitant kiss. Recovering quickly from the unexpected (but definitely not unwanted) action, Alassandra let herself get drawn into the kiss, accepting his unspoken invitation to go deeper. The feeling was so new yet exhilaratingly familiar that they lost themselves in the moment, giving way to a more daring display of intimacy as he pulled her unto his lap. The fact that her blinds were not closed apparently not being a deterrent.

" ** _Miss Romero, please come to my office when not otherwise engaged_**."

The sound of Fíli's voice from her phone's speaker (and everyone else's for that matter) brought them out of their current exploit. As breathless as they both were, Alassandra still managed to curse under her breath while Bifur just let out an amused huff.

" _ **I believe your lunch break might be over**_ ," he whispered near her ear, brushing his lips against her pink tinged cheeks as he drew back to look at her.

" _ **Oh, he just doesn't know when to quit.**_ "

" _ **I guess I'll go pack.**_ "

Standing up, Bifur wrapped his arms around her waist, hands resting idly over the curve of her rump, small smile playing at his lips.

" _ **Will I see you for dinner tonight...?**_ " Alassandra bit her lip uncertainly, hands on his neck, deftly ignoring the growing pressure on the front of his trousers.

" _ **Gods yes, muñeca,**_ " he breathed out. She sighed pushing up against him for a shorter version of their previous kiss.

" _ **Then I'll see you at my place at six. Ring for apartment 14. Up the stairs, fourth door on the left**_ ," and she winked.

" _ **Your apartment...?**_ "

" ** _I thought we'd have dinner and maybe watch a movie, unless..._** "

" _ **No, no- that sounds good, great... perfect.**_ " he said nervously before adding quietly, " _ **I wanted to make sure I heard correctly.**_ "

" ** _We can spend a nice night in._** "

" _ **Can we go now?**_ "

Alessandra kissed his cheek, " _ **If only...**_ "

 

~

 

Back at his hotel room Bifur went to check on Bofur. Bags open on the floor and assorted clothes strewn all around, his cousin lay on the bed, beer in hand.

" ** _I see you've made progress,_** " the rare hint of sarcasm was not lost on the younger man.

" ** _Now you're trying to be funny? That must've been some lunch, hmm?_** " his cousin countered wiggling his eyebrows.

" _ **You're enjoying this a little too much I think,**_ " but the smile on Bifur's face was telling enough.

" _ **'Course I am. I take it the chat went a lot better than expected.**_ "

" ** _It did. I'm going to pack but Alassandra invited me for dinner at her place._** "

" ** _Hold on. So you even get a going away party?_** " Bofur interjected enthusiastically. " _ **She's sneaky and bold. I can't wait to tell this to Nori. He honestly still thinks I'm making this up.**_ "

" _ **It's dinner and perhaps a movie, don't get-**_ "

" _ **You're not staying over? C'mon, it was bad enough I had to chaperone the other night when clearly you both-**_ "

" ** _It's called being a gentleman._** "

" _ **Gentleman my arse,**_ " Bofur chuckled. " ** _You've been at it for a month and now you're stalling? If she's inviting you to her place the night before you leave for Mahal knows how long well..._** " he shrugged suggestively.

" _ **I'm not listening to this,**_ " Bifur turned adding under his breath, " _ **Nori needs to stop encouraging you, not that you need it to begin with**_."

" _ **You better make yourself ready just in case she's not expecting you to behave all gentleman-like. It seems to me like she's trying to give you a straight forward reason to come back- sooner rather than later.**_ "

Bifur couldn't suppress the grin that spread over his features, even as he tried to ignore the additional bawdy comments his cousin was so adamant in sharing. It's not like the thought never crossed his mind, especially after that display in her office not so long ago. He shook his head feeling the fluttering anticipation spreading through his body when his phone chimed.

" _ **Oooh, I bet that's her,**_ " Bofur teased.

 

_From Alassandra_

_**I've been thinking about tonight...** _

_2:42pm_

_From Bifur_

_**Me too. Is everything alright?** _

_2:43pm_

_From Alassandra_

_**Oh, yes. I just thought maybe you should bring some things so you can stay over** _

_2:46pm_

 

_From Alassandra_

**_In case you're too tired to drive_ **

_2:49pm_

 

_From Alassandra_

**_After the movie, I mean_ **

_2:51pm_

 

 

" _ **Soooooo... long movie, huh?**_ "

Bifur was startled hearing his cousin's voice so close. He hadn't noticed that Bofur had come to stand next to him to read the messages over his shoulder. The phone rang suddenly and all thoughts of tonight vanished. He had to take it. 

" ** _I won't wait up,_** " Bofur twirled his mustache salaciously with his free hand, walking backwards out of the kitchenette.

 

~

 

 _I know it's late, but something's on my mind_  
_It couldn't wait, there's never any time_  
_Cause life slips by without a warning_  
_And I'm tired of ignoring_  
_All the space that's between you and I_

 _Let's lock the door behind us_  
_They won't find us_  
_Make the whole world wait_

  
  
 

_From Alassandra_

**_If you're still coming:_ **

**_apt. 14, up the stairs, 4th door on the left_ **

_5:54pm_

 

 

When he read her text he realized that in his haste to get ready and pack after the extended last minute call from the lawyers, he'd forgotent to text her back. Chastising himself all the way to the building Bifur just sighed.  _There was nothing for it now_ , he thought pressing the intercom.

 

She had sounded surprised and relieved. Before he could knock Alassandra opened the door to greet him.

" _ **Hi**_ ," she held the door open, eyes lingering on the bag in his hand. " ** _You did get the messages_** ," she continued nervously.

" ** _YES- I mean, yes I_**   _ **did,**_ " he replied, momentarily distracted by the flower pattern of her airy dress. Bifur forced himself to focus, clearing his throat.  " ** _I apologize, I received an unexpected call from the lawyers and they kept me on until almost five thirty. By the time I realized..."_**

" ** _Don't_** ** _worry-_** "

Hearing the door close behind her he turned, catching her off guard with a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. Without another word Alassandra pulled him down by his shirt collar for a proper kiss. Bag falling on the floor, his hands were around her waist without a hint of hesitation. In the blink of an eye it was unanimously decided that everything else could wait. Acting like teenagers left alone for the first time, they made it as far as the sofa in a tangle of lips and arms. Pushing him down to settle on the couch without breaking contact, Bifur had the presence of mind to hike up her skirt as she made to straddle his lap. They were a blur of hands, searching anywhere and everywhere for new territory to explore.

" ** _I'm afraid... I didn't ... no movie-_** " Alassandra informed him between breathless gasps and kisses. She felt his winded laugh against her heaving chest as he traced it with his lips.

" ** _I'm sure we... can find something... to keep us -_** "

Resuming her expedition down his neck elicited a deep moan from him. He responded by burrowing his hands under her skirt, firmly griping her shapely arse and rocking her against his growing erection. His loud groan at the welcomed contact mixed with her surprised whimper echoed through the room. Claiming his mouth desperately her hands began unbuttoning his shirt-

" _ **Wait.**_ "

" _ **I'm- I'm sorry...**_ " she whispered worriedly, searching his half hidden face, hands pressed to her chest. 

" _ **No, um, it's just-**_ "

The sound of the intercom made both of them jump. They laughed, breaking the previous tension. Alassandra stretched to reach the button next to the door to answer the buzz. Bifur sighed as he felt her body slide between his hands and over his chest.

"Yes?" She said a little louder than necessary, shuddering slightly when he slithered his hands slowly up her sides.

"Delivery from Romero," came the reluctant voice from the speaker.

"Be right there." She lowered herself resting her head on the crook of his neck. _ **"I guess it's not only phones, cousins or coworkers- add deliveries to the list...**_ " came her muffled voice.

" ** _It's a conspiracy_** ," he joked kissing her shoulder.

" _ **Mmm- I guess I'll get the food. Do. Not. Move,**_ " she added followed by a slow deliberate kiss as she stood up to fix her dress and glasses before getting her sandals and tucking in some stray curls that had come loose from her messy bun.

 

As soon as the door closed behind her, Bifur let his head fall back, hands worrying up and down his thighs. It had been a long time and, in his eagerness, he'd forgotten exactly why. He really didn't have much choice when it came to the scar on his forehead but, the scars on his torso were an entirely different matter. His suits were his armor. It still surprised him how easily he started making exceptions for her. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It would come up at some point. Sooner rather than later if they kept this up. He heard faint footsteps and then Alassandra came in carrying the takeout bags.

" _ **Still here, huh? Good.**_ " She said with a wry smile. " _ **Let me get this ready. You, um, must be hungry**_."

She bit her lip and disappeared into what he assumed was the way to the kitchen. Their intentions with each other tonight were pretty clear at this point. Listening to her content humming of a vaguely familiar tune he made up his mind. Food was not number one on their list. He'd deal with the situation as best he could when the time came.

~

Alassandra was at the counter taking out the various containers of food when she heard a slight shuffling at the kitchen entrance. Looking over her shoulder she saw Bifur lingering purposefully next to the door.

" ** _I ordered from Belegost, I got you the same from that night,_** " she smiled, turning her attention back to her task at the counter. " _ **I hope that- Oh!**_ "

His hands were already around her waist when she felt his lips roaming over her exposed neck and shoulders.

" _ **I thought ... you wan-wanted dinner... ugh-**_ "

" ** _A hearty_** ** _appetizer sounds better._** "

With her breath already coming in quick gasps, he slid his hands down the front of her thighs, grinding his hips forward. Her reaction was instant, pushing back into him, their moans and whimpers combining into an arrhythmic symphony around them.

Bifur's hands then traveled up over her dress until they reached her breasts, teasing them. Alassandra's head fell back unto his shoulder, mouth frozen in a silent cry, gripping the counter for leverage. Knowing there was no turning back he let one hand travel under her skirt and up between her legs. He was caught by surprise by how wet her underwear was already.

" _ **Gods morena,**_ " he growled, nibbling the shell of her ear as his hand wondered a little deeper. She half laughed half moaned at the new sensation.

" _ **I- I can't, ugh- stop thinking... about you-**_ " she confessed breathlessly.

" _ **Muñeca, you've been keeping me up at night ever since we met.**_ "

" _ **Wa-wait...**_ ** _please-_** " stilling his hand momentarily.

His grip on her slackened at her plea. Coming back to herself, Alassandra took advantage of the slight pause to turn and take a hold of his belt buckle.

" _ **Follow. Me.**_ "

Definitely not a suggestion as she half pulled and he half staggered down the hallway. Once in her room, anything was game. Truth be told, even being a little rusty, things tend to fall into place eventually. It did not take them long to find out how well of a fit they were for each other.

~

Panting and breathless, they stayed in their seated embrace anchoring each other as they rode the last waves of their climax. Breathing evening out, Bifur lowered himself on the bed settling Alessandra next to him, one arm cradling her hip. He noticed belatedly her fingers tracing invisible patterns over his chest. Looking down at her he saw some hesitation  when she met his gaze.

" _ **Bifur, um...?**_ "

 _There it is,_  he thought shuffling uncomfortably under her touch.

" _ **Well, uh, I was just wondering-**_ "

" _ **An accident,**_ " he cut in, his tone dour.

" _ **What?**_ " Bewilderment plain in her voice and face as she lifted her head.

" _ **My chest- the scars,**_ " he added quietly.

" ** _Oh, well, that's- good to know...? I hadn't really, um noticed, being otherwise engaged,_** " Alassandra smiled self-consciously. " _ **But if you want to talk about it,**_ " she continued a bit more serious but no less encouraging.

" ** _I thought that's what you were wondering about,_** " he replied not quite wanting to meet her eyes.

" _ **I was actually going to ask if, well, if you wanted to take a shower- you know,**_ " her hesitation would have been endearing to him if he were not still worried. " **** ** _together- with me?_** "

At the revelation he couldn't help but sigh covering his face with his free arm.  _Great job handling that_.

" ** _We don't have to- wait, is that why you got startled when I started unbuttoning your shirt in the living room?_** "

He shrugged, arm still over his face.

" _ **Oh mi amor, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to** -_"

" ** _No, no, how could you have_ _known?_ _You didn't do anything wrong._** " Now he felt even worse having her think he was displeased with her. " ** _Trust me, nothing you did was remotely close to wrong_** ," he squeezed her hip for emphasis. " _ **I just never thought... well,**_ " he waved his hand vaguely between them referring to what had transpired not long before. " ** _I mean..._** " Bifur shrugged again.

" _ **Okay, let's get this straight right now,**_ " Alassandra moved to straddle him, pulling him up to his original sitting position, hands cradling his neck so he couldn't avoid looking at her. " ** _You are amazing-_** " he scoffed and she rolled her eyes in amused frustration, breaking through her seriousness slightly. " _ **Yes.**_ _ **Definitely that too. Yes. Though what I meant in this case is that you're an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you- I'm lucky to have you, grumpiness and all.**_" She smiled when he finally put his arms around her. " _ **I don't know what or who might have made you feel like this but there's nothing wrong. I know that if you let me, I'll remind you of that every opportunity I get-**_ "

Before either of them knew what was happening they were entangled in another fevered kiss. Without hesitation she singlehandedly drowned any other lingering doubts, her lips arduously chiseling her wordless promise on his heated skin and having him respond with one of his own.

It had barely been a month though, at that moment, it felt like a lifetime had passed since that first chance meeting. As they rearranged themselves on the bed, Bifur ending up laying on her shoulder, arm across her belly, he decided to tell her about the accident. Alessandra listened attentively, rubbing soothing circles on his back absentmindedly.

" _ **Physical therapy wasn't that bad even if it seemed to take forever. I made progress everyday so I knew my body was healing properly albeit scarred. Not that I've ever had any reason to be vain but still,**_ " he shrugged, she rolled her eyes. " ** _My head injury though..._ _"_**

He went on to explain about how difficult it was not being able to communicate properly, even though the ideas were in his head, leading to frustration and putting a very hard strain on his previous relationship.

" _ **Temporary Anomic**_ ** _Aphasia, temporary being the key word. Twenty plus years after the fact and I still can't speak anything other than Spanish even though I know English, Italian and some French and having people look at me skeptically because I have to have Bofur with me to help,_** " he finished in a disappointed tone. Alessandra kissed the top of his head, smiling and mussing his hair.

" _ **Well, now you're just being a show off,**_ " he chuckled at her teasing. " ** _I did wonder about that, though. But you're too intelligent for your own good,_** " she continued smartly, earning another laugh from him. She rolled to her side leaning close to his ear and added quietly, " _ **Tonight we shared a new way to communicate and I believe I got the message loud and clear.**_ _ **Though it never hurts to practice, right?** " _

Bifur looked at her opening his mouth to respond then closing it again without uttering a sound, a blush quickly making it's way up his neck and cheeks. He would have never thought she'd be so easygoing and blunt about such things. Then again, it shouldn't have surprised him, the way he'd seen her speak her mind.

" _ **I take it it's an acceptable proposition, huh?**_ "

~

Hunger eventually won out and, after a [not too] quick shower together, they went to the kitchen to have dinner.

" _ **I'll miss you,**_ " Alessandra bumped into his arm with a sad smile.

" ** _Me too,_** " he caressed her cheek, guiding her gaze toward him. " _ **Though I'm not gone yet and we have a long night ahead,**_ " he leaned in for a slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Anomic Aphasia is when an individual has word retrieval failures and cannot express the words they want to say (particularly nouns and verbs). Anomia is a deficit of expressive language. I consulted a couple of doctors I work with to see if it could impair speech in different languages even if the person understands them and apparently, in some rare cases it might.
> 
> -Spanish:  
> * muñeca = doll (literal)  
> \- In her office it's meant as in 'babe'  
> \- In her apartment it's more of a 'sweetheart' (not in the condescending way)  
> * morena = brunette/tanned skinned; meant as a sexy endearment to show his surprise/excitement  
> * mi amor = my love (literal); meant as in 'darling'


	8. Turning the page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From London to Spain there are plenty of decisions to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found time (and inspiration) to finish this little story.
> 
> Enjoy :)

He left the next day, the lingering promises of keeping in touch and making the trip a short one hanging heavy around them as they said their goodbyes. The first few days were a bit strange even though they texted regularly and faced timed at least once a day for lunch. It wasn't ideal but after a while it became the norm. They made it work until the constant meetings made it increasingly hard to keep up. Having an early leave from the office was getting harder and harder as the lawsuit progressed. When push came to shove they knew decisions had to be made. The toy company's London project was put on hold indefinitely. Fili still worked on the details at their end for when the dust settled they could hit the ground running without further delays.

After almost two months of this came a pretty unexpected call.

 

* * *

 _Once in the car the doubt settled in. In all honesty the plan wasn't flawless, especially knowing who's idea it was in the first place. His heart was in the right place but still._ _The ride was shorter than expected and in the blink of an eye they were there. The large, somewhat imposing building was far from what she'd pictured in her mind._

_" **Here we are. You can leave your things here, we'll be using the same car.** " The driver, Bard, opened the door smiling at her bewildered expression._

_~_

_" **Marco, hold all my calls.** **No interruptions, please."** He looked at his watch and sighed. " **Already a quarter past one-** "_

_" **Mr. Moria...?** "_

_" **Can't it wait?** " He snapped at his assistant._

_" **Well** **sir- You have someone waiting in your office.** "_

_" **What?** " Bifur took a deep breath. It didn't help much. " **Who?** "_

_" **Mr. Belegost didn't say-** "_

_" **Of course.** **Unbelievable...** " He sighed, massaging his temples. **"I'll deal with it I suppose.** " _

_He didn't wait for an answer, not that he was expecting one. Making a mental note to shake some sense into his cousin at some point, Bifur went into his office not noticing when his assistant dialed Bofur's number._

_~_

_No matter the many reassurances she received from the amusingly behatted man, Alassandra couldn't help but feel it was a bad idea. Bifur valued his privacy and here she had been sneaked into his office. At least she knew he was also late for their scheduled video lunch call. Alassandra wasn't sure when she lost control over her better judgement. Bofur was very persuasive (though it hadn't taken all that much to actually convince her, she really missed Bifur)._

_Her view of his office throughout their previous video lunches had always been limited. She'd never been privy to what was beyond the fixed frame of vision provided by his webcam. Now inside, curiosity got the best of her. She went around the room pausing here and there until finally stopping in front of his desk. On it she noticed one of the pictures they'd taken that morning before leaving for the airport. It felt like a lifetime ago. Looking up at the wall behind she was surprised, finally recognizing the watercolor that hung there. The Knot Garden in full bloom. She knew it seemed familiar but she could only see a little corner of it during their conversations. She smiled recalling their walk through it._

_" **Good afternoon.** " _

_Alassandra was startled but had to suppress a small laugh none the less. She remembered that tone._

_" **Good afternoon Mr. Moria,** " she turned to face him, a mix of hesitance and amusement in her tone._  _He stopped halfway in, the slight frown on his brow was followed by a half chuckle._ _" **Hello...?** " _

_" **But-** "_

_" **Bofur had an idea,** " she shrugged taking a step forward. " **We, um, wanted to surprise hmph-** "_

_Bifur closed the gap between them, finding her lips with his in an clumsy haphazard kiss. Alassandra braced herself on his shoulders to keep from falling over._

_" **You're here?** " He sounded skeptical still._

_" **I am... if that's agreeable.** "_

_" **Of course! And here I was so worried about being late for our call and-** "_

_Now it was her turn to get caught up in the moment. Paying no mind to their surroundings she drew him into a deeper eager kiss._

_" **Knock knock,** " came an amused voice from the door. " **Well look at that, you are real.** "_

_They broke off the kiss hastily. Bifur, recognizing the voice immediately, cursed inwardly and rested his forehead on her shoulder to catch his breath. Alassandra cleard her throat nervously and smiled, trying to stave off the color rising up her neck and cheeks._

_" **Oi, I told you to wait for me. Hey cous- oh.** " Bofur slapped the red head at the door playfully before turning his gaze inside the office and noticing their expressions. Bifur mumbled incoherently as he moved to stand next to Alassandra, arm around her waist, facing the new arrivals._

_" **Nori,** " the red head stepped forward, extending his hand. " **Bofur's better half.** "_

_" **Alassandra. Nice to meet you.** " She smiled through her embarrasment shaking his hand._

_" **It's good to finally meet you. Don't worry, half of us here were just waiting for Bof to quit his little story and the rest didn't even know what to expect knowing Bifur here,**" he smirked. She could've sworn she saw a little twinkle in his eye. " **It's about time this office saw some action.** " Nori winked. Bofur interjected quickly, hearing his cousin exhale loudly._

_" **Yes, um, don't mind him. Nori was just eager to meet you.** "_

_" **No problem, I was actually eager to meet Nori after all I've heard about him. Thanks for finally convincing me to come visit.** "_

_" **Yes, yes. Quite the merry gathering indeed. Now you can both go and make yourselves unavoidable somewhere else,** " Bifur stepped next to the door, motioning for them to leave. " **She met you,** " pointing at Nori, " **she thanked you,** " pointing at Bofur. " **Now I get to spend time with her. Leave.** "_

_" **Wait. So you called her and asked her to come? We'd agreed-** "_

_" **You didn't believe me. Besides the details are not important. She's here. I was telling the truth. You owe me dinner.** " Bofur crossed his arms on his chest with a satisfied grin on his face._

_" **Seriously? I thought you said-** "_

_" **What I said was all true. Winning the bet was only a fringe benefit,**" Bofur interrupted her defensively._

_" **Alright. Done,** " Bifur put his hands up. " **I would like to have some quality time with my girlfriend since we haven't been in the same room for almost two months. Out. You can sort whatever else amongst yourselves.** "_

_" **Got it,** " Bofur winked cheekily at Alassandra who rolled her eyes." **And you still owe me dinner,**" he pointed at Nori as he made for the door._

_" **Keep that attitude up and dinner will be the only thing you'll be getting from me in the foreseeable future.**" _ _Bofur actually blushed. " **I look forward to our next chat, Alassandra.** " With a curt nod and a sly smile he turned to follow Bofur out the door._

_" **Glad someone can keep him in line.** "_

_" **I really don't know who's worse,** " he shook his head in amusement._

_" **Well,** **I seem to find myself alone in the same room with my boyfriend...?** " She teased._

_" **About that, it just-** "_

_Alassandra didn't let him finish opting instead to resume their previous kiss._

 

_* * *_

 

Her visit was the last little push Bifur needed to nudge things along with the lawsuit. Compromises and few concessions on both parts were inevitable but, after another month and a half the merger was finally pushed through and the London plans got back on track, to the relief of many. Leaving Nori as his permanent replacement at the main office, Bifur headed back to the UK with a new translator to oversee the project there and dedicate more time to his relationship with Alassandra. Bofur was left once again free to do what he enjoyed; designing toys.

Bifur had insisted on renting his own apartment once everything was settled. She'd rolled her eyes, indulging his idea of taking things slow and that he'd actually use it as his main living space. That lasted all but two seconds. By week three Bifur had conceded, given that every night they would either eat out and come back to her place or just cook there and he'd stay over anyways. Not counting that almost two thirds of his belongings were in her apartment too.

 

" ** _That first meeting seems so long ago,_** " he held her hand a little tighter as they turned the corner on their way home. " ** _Not in a bad way._** "

" _ **I sure hope not,**_ " she bumped his shoulder playfully. " ** _But yeah, though it's been only a little over a year._** ** _Now that the building is up and operations are running smoothly I wondered..._** " She let her voice trail off.

He stopped turning to her with a slight frown. Bifur knew that tone. It was rare she'd hold back whatever was on her mind, he'd been witness to her forwardness many times over, professionally and not so professionally.

" _ **What's the matter?**_ " He turned to face her trying to meet her eyes.

" ** _Just wondering how long until you had to go back._** "

" _ **Hmm, considering I left Nori in charge permanently over at the main office I thought it best to stay here and run things on this end. What? I thought I'd mentioned his official promotion when I moved back here.**_ " He added that last part in response to her confused frown. " ** _I guess it slipped my mind...?_** "He shrugged unassumingly as she shoved his shoulder in disbelief. 

" _ **Slipped your mind, huh?**_ " She shook her head.

" _ **I've been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you-**_ "

" _ **I suppose this was as good as any,**_ " she interjected as he casually led her to the fountain were they'd met for their first date.

" ** _Yes, I will not argue with that._** "

Bifur rummaged inside his jacket pocket and, taking out the small box, got down on one knee.

" ** _Bifur wha-?_** "

" _ **I could go on about how fortunate I am to have met you and all that but, knowing you, I'd rather show you everyday for the rest of our lives. Alassandra Romero, will you share the rest of your life with this irascible and moody man?**_ "

Nothing was set in stone but, if her smile was anything to go by, this was turning into a promising start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff was the call of the day and I will never apologize for it lol.  
> As always, thanks for reading.  
> Until next time :)
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
